


A Maldição Imperdoável

by curseatus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Gryffindor, Hogwarts Sixth Year, LGBTQ Female Character, Romance, Slytherin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseatus/pseuds/curseatus
Summary: Junho, 1997.Tudo andava aparentemente normal em Hogwarts, Umbridge havia sido mandada embora do cargo de diretora alguns meses atrás, e assim Dumbledore estava de volta. Apesar da ameaça que Lorde Voldemort representava para o mundo bruxo, nada parecia comprometer aquela sagrada casa do saber.Os alunos do sexto ano já sofriam com a carga horária extenuante,  elaborada após os N.O.M.S.. Algumas aulas exigiam tanto deles, que seria admirável se sobrasse algum tempo para algo além dos estudos sem a ajuda de vira-tempos.Regina Mills era mesmo uma aluna admirável. Uma das poucas que sustentava algumas vidas completamente diferentes. Uma Sonserina não pode ser vista comungando com alguém de outra casa, principalmente se esse alguém for uma bela Grifinória de olhos cor de esmeralda e cabelos dourados.Mas quando as máscaras caem, tudo o que sobra é uma jovem indecisa a respeito da causa pela qual vale a pena lutar. Não se pode manter várias fachadas pelo resto da vida, chega uma hora em que a estrada se bifurca em duas direções, onde o amor e a lealdade se tornam opções difíceis de serem eliminadas. E Regina sabe que seja qual for sua decisão final, trata-se de um caminho sem volta.





	1. Capítulo Único - O Bem Maior

**Author's Note:**

> Vocês lerão uma daquelas histórias que surgem na mente em momentos inusitados e que imploram para serem escritas por serem engraçadinhas e incrivelmente absurdas. Eu demorei um tempão nela, quase desisti por achar que não conseguiria finalizá-la mas aqui está!
> 
> É um crossover de OUAT e Harry Potter onde Emma e Regina estudam em Hogwarts exatamente no mesmo ano em que se passa Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe.
> 
> Minha intenção não foi a de estragar o maravilhoso mundo de J. K. Rowling (amor da minha vida), apenas me divertir com as possibilidades impossíveis.
> 
> Os personagens não me pertencem (embora desejasse que sim), e qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência.
> 
> Aos bruxos que lerem essa história: por mais tentador que seja lançar um avada kedavra na autora, por favor poupem minha miserável vida.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ms-swan (curseatus)

* * *

**Hogwarts, 29 de junho de 1997**

_"Eu não posso fazer isso!"_ O incessante barulho em sua cabeça se traduziu nessa única frase. O peso repentino de suas panturrilhas tornou-se responsável por derrubá-la na poltrona, os olhos repousavam atentos numa perna da mesa de centro do Salão Comunal. Procurar um detalhe na mobília era uma clara tentativa de fugir da angústia que retalhava seu frio coração. A varinha jazia no bolso interno da capa e comprimia sua costela com considerável força, a forma como havia se jogado ao sentar lhe fez cair numa posição nada confortável, porém sua dor física estava sendo ignorada com sucesso.

 _"Não se trata do que pode ou não fazer! Você trilha esse caminho há um bom tempo e deve manter-se fiel a ele."_ Não conseguiu fitar aqueles pálidos olhos acinzentados, que brilhavam ainda mais assustadores sob a luz jade do aposento. Ele estava há minutos lhe encarando, mas só agora decidia circular pelo salão, reduzindo a pressão emocional na garota à sua frente. Ela sabia que ele estava certo e concordava com cada palavra que dizia, mas a voz em sua cabeça suplicava desesperadamente por uma saída. Sempre fora capaz de fazer qualquer coisa no mundo para cumprir uma promessa, contudo, recentemente percebera que qualquer coisa era um preço muito alto a se pagar.

 _"Mas eu não posso..."_ O sussurro fraco tornou-se realmente inaudível, devido a pulsação rápida em seu peito e a um soluço deglutido antes de vir à tona. O silêncio seco parecia prestes a provocar cortes em sua pele, ou sua grande vontade de que isso acontecesse causara a sensação.

_"O plano está quase pronto para ser executado. E quando acontecer, ele voltará com tudo! Os traidores serão os primeiros a sucumbir às consequências de seus atos de traição, e se você insistir em continuar cega por umazinha de sangue-ru-"_

_"CHEGA, DRACO!"_ Infelizmente, gritara um tanto alto para seu gosto. Por sorte era a hora do jantar, então apenas os dois permaneciam no aposento. Não percebera o momento certo em que saltou da poltrona, mas lá estava: em pé, com os punhos fechados, os lábios crispados, os olhos bem abertos e com as pupilas provavelmente um pouco mais dilatadas, o coração arrítmico. Sentia uma gota gelada de suor descer ao longo da curva de seu rosto, seu estômago guardava uma centena de morcegos imaginários, era como se as piores sensações tivessem decidido se unir num combo desgastante de sofrimento.

O garoto parou de andar e se virou para a menina, olhos demonstrando surpresa e lábios se abrindo num sorriso desdenhoso que aos poucos se transformou numa gargalhada arrastada e repugnante. Deu alguns passos à frente com um pouco de cautela, atento a um mínimo movimento dela, ainda assim arriscando uma aproximação. A reação da moça parecia apenas uma ameaça, ele sabia que ela não seria capaz de machucá-lo e foi por isso que segurou seu braço esquerdo, ainda com o punho fechado, e o desnudou. Ela olhou para a cicatriz ali presente logo depois dele, e sua expressão facial se converteu num estado de asco, não suportava olhar a coisa horrenda por mais de alguns segundos sem querer amputar aquela parte de seu corpo.

 _"Aposto que não notou isso. Quando pretendia contar?"_ O olhar da garota buscava algo na lareira, alguma coisa que continuou perdida no fogo.

_"Ao contrário do que diz o ditado, opostos não se atraem, eles se destroem. O leão não é amigo da cobra, em algum momento um domina o outro, você sabe disso. O leão é mais forte, mas a cobra é astuta, exatamente por saber o lugar dos sentimentos."_

_"Não precisa elaborar frases de efeito para me fazer sentir culpada."_ Ao se voltar para a face do garoto, viu que este lhe sorria triunfante.

 _"Eu sei o que sou e como proceder. Você está certo e eu tenho hesitado em ser leal a quem realmente devo. Eliminar minha fraqueza é fundamental, quanto antes, melhor."_ Se desvencilhou das mãos geladas de Draco com certa violência. Sentia-se decidida a arcar com as consequências que a cicatriz em seu braço acarretava.

 _"Boa garota. Você tem até amanhã para cumprir seu dever. Tenho certeza que será uma data memorável para todos nós."_ Ele parecia ao mesmo tempo nervoso e feliz, por razões que a garota desconhecia. Tudo o que ela sabia é que o que ele tanto planejara durante todos esses meses era secreto e ao mesmo tempo crucial, um importante dever do qual nem mesmo Severo Snape, o único em Hogwarts digno da confiança de Draco, tinha conhecimento.

Sentia o corpo pesar, necessitava do conforto de sua cama e algum tempo sozinha com seus pensamentos. Dera as costas ao garoto no Salão Comunal antes que ele pudesse continuar com a conversa. Não fora impedida de seguir até o dormitório feminino pois Draco se distraiu com a chegada de alguns estudantes vindos da ceia no Salão Principal. Pelos burburinhos patéticos, era perceptível que se tratavam de Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy Parkinson, os fiéis escudeiros do herdeiro dos Malfoy. Estava protegida pelo seu dossel antes que qualquer um deles lembrasse de sua existência.

O soluço, reprimido por tanto tempo, chegou com força total. Por mais que tentasse, já não era possível refrear ou esquecer o choro. Qualquer pessoa que chegasse no dormitório naquele momento ouviria gemidos altos, desesperados, que finalmente tomavam forma após serem cuidadosamente guardados em seu coração, e já não aguentavam mais serem contidos daquele jeito. Os mais confusos pensamentos davam as caras na mente da jovem moça, e por um momento o mundo aparentava ser uma grande pilha de coisas sem sentido ou significado, ela esqueceu de onde estava e quem era depois que lhe fugiu da memória a razão pela qual lágrimas tão violentas pingavam no tecido branco do travesseiro.

Então, ao cerrar os olhos, um rosto lhe sorriu. Lábios finos e rosados que formavam o mais belo sorriso que já vira na vida: suave, tímido, travesso. Uma mecha dourada cobria parte de um dos olhos, cujo tom brilhava num verde vivo e que lhe deixavam tão perdida que nem o feitiço dos Quatro Pontos poderia ajudá-la a encontrar o caminho de volta para casa. Era daquela mesma forma que lhe olhava toda vez que se encontravam, deslumbramento era um elemento sempre presente nos momentos que compartilhavam.

Mas a realidade do dormitório fora implacável, e voltar ao solitário breu lhe causou ainda mais dor do que aqueles felizes devaneios. A intensidade de seu choro foi diminuindo a medida que seus olhos se acostumavam à escuridão, num movimento rápido sacou a varinha e a conduziu para fora da proteção das cortinas, acendendo a vela em cima de seu criado mudo ao conjurar uma simples chama. Aquela luz era a única iluminação do cômodo, observar seu efeito do lado de dentro do dossel era um tanto relaxante.

As lágrimas foram secando lentamente, seu coração batia de modo cada vez mais entorpecido pela indescritível dor de não ser outra pessoa. Em sua mente um momento de calmaria, pensava em pouca coisa, quase nada, naquele momento ela era apenas uma dor estranha, estável, paralisante. Nada mais. As outras coisas mais do mundo tornaram-se impossíveis de serem sentidas.

Sabia que naquela noite, o sono não viria facilmente, semelhante ao que vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias, esta madrugada seria mais uma na qual seus olhos viajariam através da réplica de céu noturno que possuía no teto de seu dossel. Planetas e galáxias longínquos a alguns centímetros de distância, numa cópia quase perfeita recebida de presente de alguém tão especial.

A única diferença entre aquela noite e as outras passadas em claro, é que o dia seguinte seria realmente decisivo: eliminar seu ponto fraco para entregar-se por inteira num ato de completa devoção à quem devia lealdade, ou fugir carregando consigo quem mais amava na esperança de que _O eleito_ fosse bem-sucedido no fim daquela batalha maluca. Matar ou morrer.

Sim, ela estava dividida entre matar ou morrer, como consequência da desagradável ligação com alguém cujo nome lhe causava desgosto só de aparecer em sua mente. Não conseguiria cumprir a promessa embutida na cicatriz em seu braço esquerdo, se a razão de sua vulnerabilidade continuasse a lhe sorrir de forma tão encantadora.

Tentara de todas as formas evitar aquilo. Se houver mesmo um criador, apenas Ele será capaz saber o quanto ela tentou, mas o destino parecia mesmo irremediável.

Brincando de forma miserável com sua inseparável varinha, Regina Mills se perguntava se aquele pedaço de videira recheado com corda de coração de dragão tinha alguma noção de que seria utilizada para matar a dona de seus pensamentos, se de alguma forma sentia que sua próxima vítima seria Emma Swan.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 9 de fevereiro de 1997**

Regina se ergueu, e levou o olhar dos sapatos à curiosa observadora a alguns centímetros que parecia estar assistindo a uma cena crucial de um longa-metragem de ficção científica, daquelas em que se tirarmos os olhos por um instante perdemos o ponto-chave das duas horas de duração do filme. Quase toda veste de sua acompanhante ainda estava espalhada no chão, e ela não parecia disposta a voltar a vesti-la. Em seu corpo apenas uma única peça, que falhava na função de cobrir sua intimidade, uma camiseta branca. A gravata listrada nas cores amarela e vermelha caía sobre seus ombros, dando um toque final ao visual desleixado daquela bela criatura.

 _"Estou muito atrasada."_ Sabia que seu tom de voz demonstrava impaciência. Ultimamente toda palavra dita na frente dela soava de forma ríspida, por mais brandura que sua presença lhe causasse. Era um dilema difícil de lidar, não conseguir parar de ser uma completa idiota na frente de alguém que já se tornara tão importante.

 _"Tenho certeza de que o quer que seja, pode esperar."_ Ela sorriu ao terminar a frase. Levantou-se do chão e laçou sua gravata de forma sedutora ao redor do pescoço de Regina, fazendo com que seus rostos se aproximassem num quase beijo. As respirações se entrecruzavam e o nervosismo da morena se tornava cada vez mais perceptível, por mais que sua expressão facial continuasse inflexível.

 _"Não. Não pode."_ O sorriso faceiro da garota seminua diluiu-se em decepção. Puxou de volta a gravata, mas continuou a mergulhar no castanho dos olhos da moça a sua frente. A conhecia bem demais para saber quando parar, e então se afastou o máximo que pôde naquele minúsculo cubículo onde se encontravam. Seus olhos focaram na serpente do brasão Sonserino, bordado na capa da outra, tão viperino quanto a moça abaixo dele.

Sem saber ao certo como reagir a mais um bloqueio bem feito pelo muro de gelo em volta de Regina, a garota se fechou em sua camisa, começando a recolher e vestir as peças de seu traje. O silêncio as envolveu. Enquanto uma se perdia num mar de pensamentos que só se contradiziam, a outra perguntava-se porque não conseguia simplesmente ir embora.

 _"Próximo domingo?"_ Regina finalmente falou. Cortar o silêncio era mesmo reconfortante.

 _"Sim."_ Um sorriso lânguido se abriu.

 _"Não se esqueça de confirmar."_ Completou, agitando o braço e revelando uma pulseirinha dourada que brilhou à luz da pequena lâmpada amarelada acima de suas cabeças, Regina olhou de relance para a réplica em volta de seu pulso e assentiu uma vez com a cabeça antes de virar-se em direção à reduzida porta de saída.

_"Regina?"_

_"Sim?"_ Virou-se achando que estava esquecendo de algo, continuava à procura de seu bisbilhoscópio, com a certeza de que o havia perdido num de seus encontros secretos.

 _"Você não me disse se gostou do presente."_ A garota estava se referindo a uma caixinha preta de aparência misteriosa que dera a Regina na última vez em que se viram, ela lhe havia dito para abrir apenas ao se deitar e a morena fora surpreendida por uma imitação do céu noturno. Não era como o que existia no salão principal, originado de um feitiço poderoso, mas tinha sua beleza. As miúdas estrelas se fixavam na cobertura do dossel apenas enquanto a caixa permanecesse aberta, em outros cômodos o efeito era o mesmo, a única diferença é que o céu aumentava seu tamanho seguindo as medidas do teto no qual se fixassem.

 _"Você me conhece muito bem, srta. Swan."_ E sorrira debilmente antes de finalmente sair dali.

Do lado de fora do armário de vassouras e longe do olhar desnorteador de Emma Swan, Regina sentiu uma leveza percorrer cada centímetro do seu corpo. Soltou um pesado suspiro antes de desbravar os corredores do sétimo andar, seria uma boa descida até a biblioteca, o lugar exato aonde gostaria de estar naquele momento. Ainda era cedo, uma doce tarde de inverno e as tochas acesas e presas às paredes do castelo lhe aqueciam na medida certa.

Os sentimentos sutis despertados por Hogwarts a faziam pensar na beleza que era estudar naquele lugar. À princípio sua mãe quis colocá-la numa outra escola, Durmstrang ocupava o topo da lista, mas Severo Snape era a pessoa a quem Cora mais admirava em seu círculo de conhecidos, portanto fizera questão de tornar a filha uma de suas alunas. Ela ainda se lembrava de seus primeiros anos, sempre reservada, muitas vezes não era notada nos lugares, mas se dedicava tão arduamente aos estudos que por vezes superava algumas garotas da Corvinal que cursavam disciplinas com ela. Se equiparava à conhecida Hermione Granger, aluna da Grifinória e muito falada por ser uma enxerida metida a sabe tudo. Se tinha uma coisa da qual se orgulhava em si mesma, era sua fineza em saber a hora certa em abrir a boca e o que dizer, um dom em falta na srta. Granger.

Sua voraz ânsia em provar-se para os outros teve um fim quando começara a se envolver com Emma Swan. Um estressante esbarrão em sua primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts transformou-se em encontros nas silenciosas tardes de domingo três anos depois. É meio complicado tentar estabelecer uma linha do tempo com os acontecimentos de sua vida desde que conhecera a loira, o que começou como uma relação de extremo ódio se transformou numa eterna busca pela satisfação das fantasias sexuais que passaram a surgir nas mentes de ambas. As vassouras do minúsculo quartinho no sétimo andar eram as únicas testemunhas do prazer e da paixão as conectava tão profundamente a cada beijo, a cada orgasmo.

À princípio Emma se mostrara um brinquedo sexual razoável, ambas eram virgens quando tudo começou, mas diferente da loira, Regina sempre tivera um gosto peculiar por tudo que era humano, carnal, pecaminoso. Gostava de ler algumas revistas bruxas de baixa circulação vendidas em esquinas específicas da Travessa do Tranco e compradas muitas vezes com a ajuda de poções polissuco para esconder sua pouca idade. Através delas tivera contato com esse mundo pela primeira vez. Se tinha algo que a deixava fascinada eram as possibilidades de sensações e experiências fantásticas que o sexo com magia proporcionava, após seu primeiro beijo com Emma sentira-se extremamente disposta a ver tudo aquilo na prática.

A partir do quinto ano, Regina começou a perceber algo bem estranho. Não entendia a razão pela qual sentia vontade de marcar encontros ainda mais frequentes com Emma, em outros dias da semana. Por um momento pensara ser um repentino acréscimo em seu apetite sexual, mas ter uma imagem do sorriso de alguém presa nos pensamentos não poderia ser um alerta de aumento de sua libido, certo?

Sentia uma vontade de tê-la por perto. Elas passaram a trocar cada vez mais palavras, carinhos e risos. Por vezes seus encontros eram mais românticos do que sádicos, embora uma 'brincadeirinha' nunca fosse dispensável. E o mais incrível é que a relação era tão natural que palavras não precisavam surgir, nada necessitava de uma explicação, essa sintonia dava uma sensação de tranquilidade à Regina que sempre fora tão péssima com palavras ou sentimentos.

No reduzido armário de vassouras elas eram tudo aquilo que não podiam ser nos corredores de Hogwarts, até parecia que as duas possuíam vida dupla, mas Regina só se sentia realmente viva na presença de Emma. Às vezes era como se a vida escolar fosse um fundo borrado e tudo voltasse à nitidez nos domingos.

Nas aulas de poções, nos corredores, no Salão Principal, e até no banheiro feminino as coisas eram bem diferentes. Ofensas, empurrões e fúria permeavam seus encontros nesses lugares, diversas vezes chegavam muito perto de ter um duelo tamanho era o estresse desses momentos. Mas tudo era tão verídico quanto o ar que respiravam, de fato Regina sentia raiva por algumas atitudes de Emma, especialmente as que ela sabia ser fruto da influência dos amigos da moça. Talvez seu ressentimento fosse mais com a Grifinória no geral do que com uma pessoa específica.

Regina andava de modo rápido, porém discreto até o fim do corredor, onde teria que virar à direita em direção às escadarias. Um dever de Transfiguração ainda lhe perturbava a consciência e ela tentava pensar em quais livros da biblioteca deveria consultar para estudar. Não seriam muitos, dentro de alguns minutos tudo estaria feito e ela poderia voltar à sala comunal da Sonserina, adoraria assistir a Lula Gigante mais uma vez naquele dia.

Estava a um passo de chegar ao seu destino quando uma figura irrompeu da direção oposta, próximo a provocar-lhe uma morte súbita. Levando as mãos ao peito e respirando de forma entrecortada, Regina tentou se acalmar para então ver que se tratava de um antigo conhecido, uma velha pedra em seu sapato.

Ele sorria de deboche, sua pele pálida e olhos um tanto vermelhos acima das olheiras contrastavam com a vivacidade no seu olhar dissimulado. Desdenhar da garota parecia ser o passatempo favorito de Draco.

 _"Olá, srta. Mills."_ Disse com aquela voz arrastada e repugnante.

 _"Você quer me matar?"_ Ela já estava quase totalmente recuperada do susto.

 _"Ainda não. Bom, estava mesmo querendo falar contigo. Pode me dar um minuto de seu tempo?"_ A forma imperativa como ele empregava as palavras não deu outra saída à moça senão segui-lo até uma sala vazia e aleatória, a poucos metros do lugar onde se esbarraram.

Todas as cadeiras estavam amontoadas em um canto, no fundo da sala, enquanto que a mesa do professor fora deixada solitária na frente de um quadro negro. Não haviam objetos de decoração que indicassem o tipo de disciplina ensinada ali, era um lugar iluminado apenas pela invasão da pálida luz do dia, através das grandiosas janelas, que clareava satisfatoriamente apenas a metade onde a mesinha do professor jazia.

 _"Sente-se, querida."_ Ele disse quando já estavam muito próximos das janelas. Com um movimento rápido, sacou a varinha e numa sacudidela trouxe uma das cadeiras amontoadas até o local onde Regina estava parada, ela se sentou em silêncio.

 _"Você foi rápida hoje! Pelos meus cálculos, na semana passada você levou umas quatros horas para terminar. E ainda parecia disposta a voltar."_ Malfoy havia se afastado, olhava os terrenos de Hogwarts de uma das grandes janelas que ele abriu alguns segundos antes, a brisa gelada lhe surrava o rosto, mas ele parecia não se importar.

Regina se perguntava do que ele falava. No fundo ela sabia, mas preferia acreditar que estava errada. A probabilidade de o garoto estar falando da confidência deles era maior do que de ter descoberto seu compromisso das tardes de domingo.

 _"Desculpe? Não entendi."_ Pigarreou. Seu coração gelou quando aquele tão conhecido sorriso debochado surgiu no rosto de Draco. Ele se cansou da janela e caminhou até a garota, lenta e perigosamente se apoiou na mesinha da carteira escolar, estabelecendo com ela uma conexão visual. A janela continuava aberta e a brisa gelada invadia a sala fazendo a pele de Regina se arrepiar por baixo do uniforme.

 _"Seu segredinho não é mais secreto. Há quanto tempo se enrosca com aquela sangue-ruim?"_ Cada palavra cuspida por ele foi como uma faca em seu peito, mas as duas últimas em especial lhe atingiram com tanta violência que ela não sabia de onde havia arranjado forças para não o matar ali mesmo.

 _"Eu... Como... Não sei do que você está falando."_ Desculpa automática. Ela passou tanto tempo escondendo aquilo que era surreal até mesmo pensar que alguém acabara de descobrir, sentia-se sem chão, apenas flutuando no completo vazio. Todo seu corpo formigava, a pressão em sua cabeça a fazia achar desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

 _"Consigo sentir o cheiro pútrido daquela impura impregnado em você a metros de distância. Não sei como até agora não vomitei."_ Ele sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, afastando-se para encará-la com uma careta no rosto. Regina se levantou num pulo, sentindo uma ira sem precedentes lhe subir dos pés à cabeça. Ao colocar a mão na varinha, fora ameaçada por Draco que já empunhava a dele sem que ela se desse conta do momento em que ele a erguera.

 _"Ah, então é mesmo verdade que você trepa com uma Grifinória!"_ Sua voz se alteou e uma gargalhada forçada e alta sucedeu sua fala. A raiva que já possuía Regina por completo lhe fez lançar um feitiço estuporante que fora, infelizmente, bloqueado com sucesso pelo garoto.

 _"O amor não é mesmo uma grande porcaria? Olha só você agora! Enfrentando um companheiro por causa de uma fedelha de sangue-ruim."_ A segunda menção daquelas duas palavras horríveis lhe fez tentar estuporá-lo uma segunda vez, mas ele se protegeu perfeitamente. E de novo. E de novo. Ele não a atacava, apenas bloqueava suas tentativas fracassadas.

_"E sabe o que é pior? Você era uma duelista muito boa... Agora não me atinge nem com um mero feitiço estuporante!"_

_"Silencio! Impedimenta!"_ Ela finalmente conseguiu atingi-lo e deixá-lo momentaneamente paralisado.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ A varinha de Draco voou em sua direção, contudo, em vez de pegá-la, deixou que rolasse pelo chão até seus pés. Regina aproximou-se ainda mais dele, apontando a sua varinha para o pescoço do garoto. Ela quase o furava quando o efeito das azarações foi removido.

 _"Você é patética!"_ Ele ainda gargalhava. Tinha certeza que ela não poderia lhe fazer mal, ninguém poderia, pois ainda carregava um grau de importância para alguém, já Regina era uma mera garota fútil.

 _"Mais alguém sabe?"_ Sua voz estava trêmula tanto pela raiva quanto pelo nervosismo, causado pela ideia de ter sua vida privada circulando em fofocas por toda escola.

 _"Não seja tonta! Se soubessem você teria percebido. Posso te fazer o favor de manter essa historinha entre nós três, afinal você anda comigo e eu não gostaria de ter minha reputação manchada por toda essa sujeira. Agora abaixa essa varinha, você sabe que não pode me atacar."_ Ela sabia mesmo. Sabia que não poderia matá-lo, mas poderia deixá-lo inconsciente e sozinho naquela sala abandonada e essa era uma ideia que estava começando a considerar.

Regina abaixou a varinha, mas seus olhos continuavam incendiando os de Draco, se o conhecia bem ele tentaria estabelecer um trato. Ela se esforçava para afastar de seus pensamentos as coisas horríveis que ele poderia pedir em troca de um bom comportamento.

 _"Mas isso não te livra da necessidade de matar a garota."_ Sua voz era suave. Ele parecia escolher delicadamente as palavras, tudo para vencer um jogo de manipulação e tortura. Um jogo que Regina sempre ganhava, mas que naquele momento jogava miseravelmente e ficava a cada segundo menos propensa a dar um xeque-mate.

_"A garota não precisa morrer para que tudo continue dando certo."_

_"Isso meu bem, é o que você diz!"_ Com um leve movimento, Draco se voltou para a janela, sentindo novamente a brisa gelada de inverno tocar sua pele pálida.

_"Você tem vulnerabilidade estampada em sua cara. Essa sangue-ruim, de alguma forma, te enfraquece."_

_"Não a chame assim!"_ Regina se aproximou dele com a varinha erguida mais uma vez, mas um simples olhar despótico bastou para lhe fazer parar. Sentia-se uma garota tola de 10 anos.

 _"Como a chamo não importa. Eu não sei o que acontece entre vocês, e não quero desperdiçar meu tempo tentando entender, mas essa droga te faz duelar como uma primeiranista! Se é o amor o que te impede de lançar um crucio quando necessário, então você deve destruí-lo de todas as formas possíveis."_ Ver o Draco com razão atormentava Regina mais do que se sentir dividida entre dois lados de sua vida.

_"Eu posso simplesmente dispensá-la, então poderei continu-"_

_"Você continuaria tão patética quanto está agora, tentando poupar a vida daquela inútil."_ Ele voltara a observar a fria e enevoada paisagem que encantava qualquer um que olhasse através daquela janela, qualquer um em qualquer momento menos naquele, onde a tensão já tomara conta da sala.

 _"De qualquer forma preciso me separar dela, vamos nos casar, não é mesmo? Pode ficar tranquilo, serei uma esposa fiel ao meu adorável marido."_ Falar naquele casamento arranjado trazia uma dor difícil de ser suportada ao coração de Regina. Até o fatídico dia em que sua mãe lhe contara as novidades a respeito de seu futuro, ela imaginava uma vida com a mulher que amava e até, talvez, filhos. A imagem de duas garotas e um menino entrando no Expresso de Hogwarts com sorrisos enormes nos rostos sempre vinha a sua mente, seguida por uma visão dela e de Emma saindo em direção ao trabalho no Ministério, que não seria longe de casa já que a família da loira morava em Londres e ela não queria mantê-la distante dos pais que a garota tanto amava.

Esses eram devaneios recorrentes que nunca chegara contar a Emma, por pura vergonha, não sabia se o que elas tinham sobreviveria conforme o tempo passasse e isso sempre a afligira, até o dia em que descobriu ser pretendente de Draco. A partir daí a angústia se tornou tão desagradável que as cenas de um futuro hipotético com uma família feliz começaram a surgir com mais frequência, como se isso contribuísse para que se tornassem reais. Mesmo assim, ela tinha um pouco de esperança de que Emma não sumisse de sua vida e antes de dormir, pensava na possibilidade de conseguir fugir desse casamento ridículo e ser feliz do seu jeito. Era o que a fazia querer levantar no dia seguinte.

_"Você não vai precisar terminar com ela, esses romances baratos acabam antes da formatura. Não é com isso que me preocupo. Sua burrice me preocupa, essa garota te deixa burra e está te desviando de quem você realmente é. E se ela atrapalhar tudo? "_

_"Garanto que tenho tudo sob controle. "_ Sabia que ela não seria capaz de prejudica-la de qualquer forma. Até agora tudo tinha dado certo, a única coisa que parecia incorreta era manter tantos segredos diante de Emma, isso lhe doía imensamente, mas não via outra opção além daquela. Pelo menos por enquanto.

 _"Sinceramente, eu adoraria ver o que Ele faria com vocês caso descobrisse."_ Disse, recolhendo sua varinha do chão, fechando a janela que abrira mais cedo e guardando-a logo em seguida. _"Parece que esse é um teste de lealdade e tanto!"_ A piscada desdenhosa e a gargalhada repulsiva devolveram à Regina a fúria que havia sentido há apenas alguns minutos atrás. Ele havia conseguido, Draco acabara de contaminá-la com seu veneno.

Observar a lula gigante no Lago Negro depois de uma dose de estudos já não parecia mais atrair a atenção da moça que só queria um momento sozinha no dormitório, o único lugar onde tinha total privacidade em Hogwarts. Depois que Draco sumiu de vista, Regina foi em direção às masmorras.

As estrelas artificiais projetadas em seu dossel falhavam em trazer tranquilidade à garota. Em sua mente pensamentos iam e voltavam rapidamente fazendo com que não tivesse tempo para focar apenas em um, uma cabeça tão conturbada era indicio de que aquela seria uma longa noite.

* * *

**Hogwarts, 30 de junho de 1997**

Já devia ser a hora.

A ausência de relógios lhe obrigava a deduzir se aquele seria o momento certo. Sua atenção se voltou para a grande mesa da Grifinória, a mais distante, seus olhos procuraram pelo trio de ouro do Potter, mas ela não se encontrava ali entre eles. Provavelmente estaria a sua espera, no local combinado, a hora já devia ter chegado. Sentindo uma gota de suor gelado percorrer um caminho que ia do canto de sua testa até a bochecha, Regina se levantou e a passos rápidos e firmes seguiu até as escadarias, seu coração parecia prestes a sofrer um colapso.

As mãos trêmulas deslizavam pelos corrimãos, enquanto ela sentia que uma hora seus pés tropeçariam num daqueles milhares de degraus e lhe fariam desabar naquele chão do qual nunca mais levantaria. Contudo, nenhuma queda aconteceu. Acertou o caminho até o corredor do sétimo andar, se aproximando cada vez mais do local do encontro.

Até finalmente encontrar a porta.

Alguns segundos disfarçados de minutos se passaram com Regina em frente à sala. O lugar a sua volta estava deserto, nenhum aluno ia ou vinha por aquele corredor, era apenas ela e um destino inevitável a um passo de distância. Ao abrir a porta, seus olhos encontraram uma sala de aula antiga, empoeirada e vazia.

Entrou, e o ruído dos passos ecoou seco no aposento. Suas mãos escorregaram displicentemente por dentro da capa e num movimento leve e enfadado ergueu sua varinha, usando-a para fechar a porta atrás de si. A presença de ninguém aumentou ainda mais sua tensão, não sabia o que fazer para acalmar seus nervos ou tornar a espera pelo menos tolerável.

A luz da lua era bloqueada pelo pó das janelas, o que incrementava a aparência abandonada do lugar.

 _"Limpar!"_ Um murmúrio que se ampliou pelo eco do aposento saiu de sua boca, e os vidros antes sujos tornaram-se semitransparentes. Regina andou alguns passos a fim de se banhar com a luz fria do luar, hesitou um pouco, e por fim decidiu abrir as janelas para que pudesse contar estrelas. Olhar o céu noturno realmente a acalmava, adorava contemplar o esplendor da lua e identificar as constelações. Tal prazer tinha sido útil nos N.O.M.s, o conhecimento dos céus lhe rendera um "Ótimo" em Astronomia, porém mesmo com a felicidade ao obter essa nota, achava que avaliações nunca poderiam representar a beleza e graça de observar os astros e suas especificidades.

A brisa noturna acariciou seu rosto e uma gota teimosa lhe escapou do olho esquerdo, a única, talvez não tenha aguentado continuar presa quando os pensamentos de Regina deram lugar a lembranças de Emma. Particularmente a do dia em que recebera de presente uma singela caixa preta recheada de estrelas.

_"Feliz aniversário atrasado!" Ela ainda podia ouvir a voz da garota soar de maneira clara em sua mente, também conseguia vê-la segurando a caixinha estendida à frente de seu corpo. Visualizava, de maneira nítida um olhar que expressava uma ansiedade temerosa, talvez por não saber qual seria sua reação, e se lembrava do leve nervosismo de Emma se evidenciando ainda mais quando uma de suas mãos resolveu aliviar uma possível coceira em sua nuca, por fim seus verdes olhos pousaram no chão de pedra._

_"Não abra aqui!" Exclamou de repente, erguendo a cabeça e se aproximando um pouco, assim que a outra fizera menção de abrir a caixa._

_"Espere até chegar em sua cama, não vai se arrepender, juro."_ Um último vislumbre de um sorriso desajeitado e a imagem se dissolveu, os olhos vagos de Regina voltaram a focalizar as estrelas no céu acima.

Reconhecera logo a constelação de Orion, considerava sua favorita, principalmente depois que Emma lhe falara a respeito de sua paixão pela estrela Betelgeuse ainda no ano anterior. Era a semana das avaliações dos Níveis Ordinários em Magia, véspera do teste de Astronomia e elas haviam marcado um encontro no reduzido armário de vassouras para que lhe desse uma boa aula de revisão. Ainda se lembrava da dificuldade da garota em diferenciar os astros pela sua posição. Quando ela não passava despercebida por estrelas importantes, trocava seus nomes muitas vezes por alguns que Regina nunca ouvira na vida.

_"Ah, essa é a Betelgeuse! Sabe por que sei? É a maior de todas e também pode ser a responsável por uma mudança violenta dos céus no futuro. Está fadada a explodir e quando acontecer teremos duas luas por um tempo." Ela parecia extremamente animada ao mostrar que sabia algo útil e que aprendera por si só. Ambas estavam sentadas lado a lado observando um mapa estelar em cima de um caixote de produtos de limpeza. Emma estava com a varinha em mãos e cada vez que identificava uma estrela a apontava em direção ao mapa e um nome surgia no local indicado, pelo menos um terço já estava feito._

_"Se você soubesse das outras o tanto que sabe da Betelgeuse seu 'Ótimo' estava garantido." Regina sentia-se estranha ao tentar ser engraçada, aquela era uma das poucas habilidades que não possuía. Apesar da vergonha, a presença de Emma lhe tranquilizava._

_"Bom, só sei isso por ser a minha favorita. Ela é uma das mais visíveis, além de sempre me lembrar de 'Beetlejuice' que é meu filme favorito. As outras estrelas me confundem por terem nomes bizarros, nunca consigo relacionar nada a elas, isso quando consigo vê-las." Regina nunca tinha assistido àquele filme, por isso se sentira deslocada e não conseguia perceber o que ele tinha a ver com Astronomia. Mas ignorando aquele pequeno detalhe, lhe mostrou mais uma vez um jeito de identificar os astros de maneira fácil. Há tempos ela vinha tentando relacionar o nome de algumas com coisas que a moça conhecia, mas nem sempre isso era possível, não podia fazer milagres e só Emma sabia quantos nomes podia decorar faltando pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas para o exame._

_Os resultados não tinham sido tão desastrosos, recebera um "Aceitável" e escolhera não cursar mais Astronomia._

Aquela lembrança se afastou com o barulho da porta da sala se encerrando às suas costas. Virou-se rapidamente e seu coração voltou a pulsar violentamente, parecia buscar uma saída para fora de seu corpo e pelo nó na garganta percebeu que aquele era o caminho que faria. Parada ali, estava Emma. Uma expressão surpresa, mas cheia de empolgação em seu rosto.

 _"Hey."_ Disse meio sem jeito. Regina tinha muita coisa entalada na garganta, era difícil escolher uma só palavra para pronunciar, seus pés pareciam grudados ao chão e foi por isso que permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar. Emma se aproximou um pouco mais, agora a luz que invadia o aposento através da janela iluminava seu rosto, revelando um leve sorriso.

 _"Emergência? Finalmente saímos do armário de vassouras, não?"_ Ela olhou em volta, deu alguns passos e girou umas duas vezes para demonstrar o espaço que agora possuíam. Regina não conseguia sorrir com a animação de Emma, se sentia sufocada, sabia que em poucos minutos o clima naquela sala se tornaria extremamente pesado. A falta de uma resposta, porém, fez com que a loira de repente parasse de girar para fitar o olhar gélido que lhe observava.

* * *

**Mansão dos Malfoy, 25 de dezembro de 1996**

A lareira crepitava furiosamente enquanto o fogo consumia os restos do que antes fora um exemplar do _Profeta Diário_. A bolinha de papel feita com aquela edição do jornal bruxo sumiu rapidamente, sem dar à Regina tempo suficiente para refletir sobre a voracidade do mais curioso dos quatro elementos. A cabeça estava longe, viajava pelo futuro, ou pelo menos, através do futuro que sua mente criava. Seus olhos vidrados numa realidade inexistente acabaram por não ver quando sua mãe chegara no aposento, ao lado da dona da mansão e de sua irmã, a também madrinha da garota.

Estava passando o pequeno feriado de Natal na Mansão dos Malfoy juntamente com Cora, elas receberam um recado um tanto caloroso enviado por Narcisa, que fizera questão de convidar vários conhecidos da família, já que Draco decidira continuar em Hogwarts, e de outro modo seria quase insuportável ver o espaço vazio deixado pelo garoto na grandiosa mesa de jantar.

Regina não gostava muito daquele lugar, na verdade não gostava muito da família Malfoy. Lúcio era como um cachorrinho vira-lata que se passava por um chefe de família respeitado e imponente, mas obedecia a tudo que Narcisa lhe ordenava com olhos brilhantes e rabinho agitado. Ela por sua vez era impenetrável, mantinha sempre aquela expressão de quem comeu e não gostou no rosto, o que fazia Regina pensar que estava sendo julgada a todo momento. Draco era um bebê chorão que assim como o pai passava-se por valentão. Durante a infância ela conhecera muito bem esse lado do rapaz, para ser mais exata, fazia questão de trazer à tona sua fraqueza. Os dois adoravam brincar através de jogos doentios de manipulação que ao longo do tempo foram se tornando cada vez mais perigosos, Draco havia se cansado de perder e talvez essa fosse a razão pela qual ultimamente parecesse tão insondável.

No inverno passado, ainda no início daquele mesmo ano, com a fuga em massa dos Comensais de Azkaban, Regina conhecera sua madrinha, mais uma parente dos Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, que apesar de não morar naquela Mansão estava ali sempre que Cora os visitava. Era uma mulher um tanto assustadora, mas mimava a afilhada como se esta fosse a filha que nunca criara. O que causava estranhamento na garota, por vê-la sendo tão diferente da personagem retratada pelas histórias da maior parte dos bruxos da Grã-Bretanha.

 _"... pois rompi os laços com aqueles traidores de sangue."_ A voz de Cora invadiu a sala de estar, trazendo Regina de volta à física e palpável Mansão dos Malfoy.

 _"Fez muito bem, Cora. Eu já previa que eles seguiriam esse caminho, fracos como são, não seriam úteis ao Lorde das Trevas, de qualquer maneira."_ O coração da garota acelerou, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu corpo arrepiar com o repentino gelo que a voz daquela mulher trazia.

 _"Você acha que eles serão perseguidos?"_ Perguntou Narcisa, vacilante. Pelo volume de sua voz, provavelmente vinha atrás das duas primeiras, ou seu desejo de que a pergunta não fosse ouvida fora tão grande que conseguira apenas sussurrar.

 _"Ora, até parece que não conhece o prazer que é exterminar esses vermes!"_ Gargalhou Bellatrix, sendo acompanhada por Cora.

 _"Apesar disso, acho uma perda de tempo. Depois que as coisas se resolverem, bruxos dessa laia serão desmembrados todos os dias no café da manhã. Dias de glória virão, minha irmã!"_ Regina permanecia parada na poltrona, encarando o fogo e ouvindo toda e cada uma das palavras que sua madrinha pronunciava, sem nem sequer ousar olhar em sua direção. Talvez passasse despercebida perante as mulheres que se encontravam distraídas em seu sórdido bate-papo. Afundou ainda mais no assento desejando que o calor do fogo apaziguasse o arrepio em sua pele.

Começava a planejar uma forma de sair dali sem que ninguém notasse, quando ouvira passos em sua direção. O arrepio tornou-se mais intenso e logo percebera que se tratava de sua madrinha. Bellatrix se aproximava com os olhos brilhantes de excitação e um estranho esgar em seu rosto, tomou conhecimento de seu prazer em vê-la assim que encontrou a coragem necessária para finalmente fita-la. Não tinha razões para teme-la, já que ela a adorava tanto, apenas não se acostumara à mórbida energia que a mulher parecia emanar.

 _"Se não é a adorável Regina!"_ Exclamou.

 _"Você está cada dia mais bonita, até parece com sua mãe na época de Hogwarts. Bons tempos aqueles."_ Agora se posicionara em frente a poltrona, esperava seu cumprimento.

 _"Tia Bella!"_ Regina levantou-se e fora abraçada. Sentiu seu coração quase parar, era muito estranho aproximar-se tanto assim dela. Não sabia se era próprio da alma da mulher ou se fora adquirido durante sua longa estada em Azkaban, mas os breves momentos de contato que estabeleceram desde que ela voltara lhe provocavam essa sensação esquisita.

Uma vez, Emma contara a Regina o enredo de mais uma conto que estava escrevendo, ela adorava fazer isso, imaginava coisas acontecerem apesar de não conseguia bem desenvolver o corpo da história. Mas diferente das outras, essa era a mais macabra, o personagem principal casava-se acidentalmente com um cadáver, literalmente, e pela descrição feita pela garota essa personagem era um tanto assustadora, pois já estava morta há algum tempo e se aquela história fosse trazida à realidade, o estado de um corpo putrificado seria uma coisa angustiante de se ver. Quando a vira pela primeira vez e até aquele exato momento, a única coisa que Regina pensava quando encarava as feições duras da madrinha era na descrição que Emma fizera da tal noiva cadáver.

O primeiro motivo era as roupas que usava, sempre vestidos que pareciam ter sido retirados à força do corpo de alguma noiva gótica morta, e ela sempre utilizava modelos com algumas semelhanças entre si: pretos, cinturados, extravagantes. Apesar disso, os vestia com certa elegância pois era uma mulher refinada, isso deveria ser levado em conta, afinal antes de tudo era uma Black, e pelo que percebia das duas filhas de Druella que conhecia, esse era um traço estimado naquela família. O segundo motivo era o próprio aspecto físico de Bella, que aparentava já ter sido muito bonita na juventude, mas acabou envelhecida pelos Dementadores de Azkaban, talvez essa também tivesse sido a razão de sua perda de peso ao longo dos anos, os ossos da face eram bem mais aparentes agora. Essas duas características estavam também presentes na imagem que Regina formara da personagem pensada por Emma, mas o fator realmente decisivo nessa comparação maluca além da pele pálida era a essência de morte que parecia rondá-la. Claro que Bellatrix estava sempre disposta a lançar uma Maldição da Morte em qualquer um por qualquer motivo, porém, o _Avada Kedavra_ parecia impossível de atingi-la. A chama da vida parecia tão ínfima dentro dela, que talvez já tivesse se apagado.

Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: Bellatrix Lestrange não se comparava a nenhum outro ser humano vivo que já conhecera.

Ainda presa ao abraço, Regina olhou de relance para as pessoas que assistiam àquela cena, Cora parecia prestes a rir, talvez do comentário de Bella a respeito da época em que eram muito mais jovens. Já Narcisa, as encarava com seu típico olhar de quem comeu e não gostou. Tratou de afastar-se da madrinha já que não conseguia decifrar se sua expressão era de ciúmes ou indiferença.

 _"Onde está o Draco, Narcisa?"_ Ouviu sua mãe perguntar.

_"Nunca mais o vi."_

_"Em Hogwarts. Sabe como são os garotos de sua idade, cada vez mais distantes dos pais."_ Respondeu, dando uma risada falsa que logo cessou.

 _"Eles terão filhos tão lindos juntos!"_ Bellatrix dizia enquanto segurava as duas mãos de Regina e admirava suas feições.

 _"Como assim? Filhos? "_ A garota questionou, aflita. Sentiu a boca seca e a garganta prestes a fechar, não poderia ter ouvido errado.

Se tinha uma coisa que odiava em sua mãe, é que ela nunca deixava as coisas transparecerem de forma clara. Há algum tempo, vinha notando algumas evidencias curiosas nos atos de Cora, que havia parado de pergunta-la sobre casamento, filhos e planos para o futuro, mas Regina se contentou com o argumento que inventara para a situação. "Ela deve ter se cansado", pensou. Na verdade, a misteriosa bruxa vinha arquitetando planos para o futuro da filha, planos esses, claro, que deveriam permanecer secretos até o momento certo. E quando a hora chegasse, a garota se encontraria num beco sem saída onde sua única opção seria seguir com o estabelecido.

Cora Mills vinha mantendo contato direto com Narcisa Malfoy há algum tempo, as duas ponderaram a respeito de muitas propostas a fim de chegar a um acordo que agradasse ambas as partes. A união entre as duas famílias seria especialmente vantajosa para o noivo que além de um herdeiro, teria um generoso acréscimo à sua fortuna, afinal os Mills possuíam um cofre consideravelmente espaçoso em Gringotes. Aquele casamento que as duas mães passaram a aguardar tão ansiosamente, tornou-se o pesadelo de Regina a partir do Natal de 1996.

 _"Você não contou a ela? "_ Narcisa perguntou. Parecia surpresa. Talvez fosse parte do trato informar à noiva sobre seu próprio casamento. Cora olhou em sua direção com indiferença, no fundo sabia que sua mãe não se importava com seus sentimentos em relação àquela situação. Sempre fora apenas mais uma peça de seu tabuleiro de xadrez.

 _"Vou... me casar com Draco? "_ Não tinha ideia de como era difícil unir todas aquelas palavras numa só frase até finalmente precisar. Regina se sentia outra pessoa, era como se seu antigo ser tivesse sido brutalmente assassinado com a menção da palavra _'filhos'_.

 _"Você vai se tornar oficialmente parte da família!"_ Bellatrix exclamou, tão excitada que parecia prestes a bater palminhas. A garota se esforçava em parecer animada com a ideia de seu casamento com um Malfoy, mas aquilo a enojava profundamente.

_"Mal posso esperar para conhecer meus sobrinhos-netos. Crianças em geral são uns diabinhos, mas os dois farão um ótimo trabalho, desde que a sujeira de Lucio não seja passada adiante."_

_"Bella, não admito que fale assim do meu marido em nossa casa!"_ A fúria no repentino grito de Narcisa assustou Regina, tanto a ponto de reprimir a risada que estava prestes a vir. Ela parecia muito mais velha do que realmente era naquele momento, ultimamente a aparência da mãe de Draco andava cada vez pior e Regina não conseguia imaginar a razão disso.  
Suposições... Infelizmente as tinha numa quantidade muito maior que a de certezas.

Sentira uma vontade de rir, apesar de tamanha desgraça, por que aquela não havia sido a primeira piada de Bellatrix a respeito de Lúcio. Desde que a madrinha voltara de Azkaban, testemunhara seu escárnio a respeito do patriarca dos Malfoy, achava de certo modo divertido e totalmente coerente. Afinal, ele não era tão respeitável quando visto de perto.

 _"Desculpa, Cissa, vou parar de falar no seu animal de estimação."_ Antes que a irmã voltasse a se zangar, Bella tratou de mudar o rumo da conversa.

 _"Se Cora não te contou sobre isso, imagino que não vem lhe preparando para seu 17º aniversário, não é mesmo?"_ Questionou à afilhada.

Regina achou a indagação um tanto estranha. A garota estava tão por fora quanto qualquer trouxa poderia estar naquele momento. Não era do costume de Cora agradá-la com algo no dia de seu aniversário e apesar de estar se comportando de forma inusual ultimamente, sua mãe não parecia mais propensa a romper com antigos costumes. Bellatrix sabia disso, então por que a pergunta?

Uma expressão de surpresa e dúvida perpassou o rosto da moça, por essa razão sua madrinha voltou-se na direção de sua mãe, claramente cobrando uma explicação para aquilo.

 _"Ela ainda não sabe, Bella."_ Cora apenas disse.

 _"Ahh, então era sua intenção surpreendê-la com isso também? Você sabe que quanto antes soubesse, melhor. Ela foi criada para isso, deveria ter algum tempo para se preparar, pelo menos."_ Presenciar um sermão de Bellatrix Lestrange direcionado a Cora Mills era realmente algo surpreendente de se ver.

 _"De qualquer forma, não vamos mudar o que já foi feito. Você disse que seria responsável por seu treinamento, então comece a prepará-la desde já!"_ Faíscas saíram de seu olhar, Regina sempre achara assustador quando os olhos de sua mãe brilhavam daquela forma, mas naquele momento estava confusa demais para temê-la, só queria saber do que diabos as duas tanto falavam.

 _"Olha, será que tem como vocês me dizerem o que está acontecendo? Tia Bella, a senhora vai me preparar para quê?"_ O olhar dela se voltou à Regina, e sua expressão transmitia o orgulho que sentia por dentro. Mas do quê, ainda era um mistério.

 _"Você também será uma de nós, isso não é ótimo?"_ Seus olhos se arregalaram de prazer, e ela puxou a afilhada para mais um abraço desconfortável.

 _"Tia, pera."_ Regina se afastou ainda mais confusa. _"Isso ainda tem algo a ver com o casamento? Vou ser preparada para isso? A data já foi marcada? Estou tão confusa! "_ Ela gaguejava e seu olhar pousava de forma intercalada entre as três. As caras das mulheres nada lhe diziam, apenas a encaravam de volta.

 _"Claro que não, bobinha. Infelizmente teremos que esperar algumas estações para isso."_ Suas mãos voltaram a segurar as da afilhada. Logo, Regina sentira uma delas pressionar um local pouco acima de seu pulso esquerdo. Os olhos da mulher brilhavam intensamente de alegria.

_"Estou falando de passar por uma iniciação para tornar-se uma de nós."_

_"Ahh, então eu- eu-"_ Se perguntava se o pensamento que surgira em sua mente era a resposta para suas perguntas. Se sim, então a situação era bem pior agora do que nunca fora antes.

 _"Você é uma escolhida."_ Bellatrix disse por fim, com uma expressão distorcida pelo sorriso que só crescia em seu rosto. Ela não apertava o braço de Regina com tanta força, mas isso não impedia a garota de sentir uma ardência terrivelmente incômoda naquela região.

* * *

" _O que há de errado, Regina? Nossa, como você está pálida!"_ Disse, aproximando-se ainda mais da outra garota e finalmente vislumbrando suas feições endurecidas com clareza.

A varinha de Regina cortou o ar rapidamente e uma cadeira foi trazida para a recém-chegada que ainda carregava uma expressão confusa no rosto, consequência de uma tentativa falha de decifrar o olhar estranhamente sério que a encarava.

 _"Precisamos conversar."_ Não teve escolha senão sentar-se na cadeira a sua frente, a anfitriã agora a poucos passos de distância. Veio caminhando de um jeito estranho, como se suas pernas possuíssem o peso do mundo.

 _"Sem preliminares?"_ Sua intenção era dissipar o clima sombrio que acabara de se formar naquela sala, mas foi como se nunca tivesse pronunciado aquelas palavras. Regina estava a sua frente, seus olhos castanhos e sem brilho a observavam de cima, segurava a varinha (as mãos tremiam), e parecia estar escolhendo as palavras certas.

" _Emma me escute, eu- eu te peço que ouça o que tenho a dizer com atenção. Por favor, não me interrompa até que eu tenha acabado. Tudo bem?_ " Sua voz soava ligeiramente trêmula, Emma não percebia que a garota estava tentando ser mais corajosa do que nunca antes para finalmente contá-la alguns de seus segredos mais vergonhosos.

_"Tudo bem. Mas é tão sério assim?"_

" _Creio que você nunca me perdoará por isso, é compreensível. Em seu lugar, agiria da mesma forma._ " Olhou para baixo, mas Emma percebeu tarde demais que a garota não procurava algo no chão, apenas tentava disfarçar algumas lágrimas silenciosas. Estava prestes a levantar seu queixo para confortá-la, quando ela simplesmente se distanciou e virou-se de costas.

 _"Não posso mais afastar a verdade de você, não quando ela se tornou quase sólida de tão pesada."_ As palavras foram pronunciadas de maneira alta e clara, de certa forma lembravam um discurso político, talvez tivessem sido muito bem ensaiadas.

" _Pois bem, devo começar do início. Nunca te falei da maravilhosa mãe que tive, não é mesmo?_ " De fato, Emma finalmente percebera que Regina nunca havia falado de sua família, e ela também nunca se importara em saber. As únicas coisas das quais tinha conhecimento era da relação entre Cora Mills, sua mãe, e Bellatrix Lestrange, a mais famosa Comensal da Morte conhecida por sua imensurável lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas. As más línguas associavam Cora Mills ao restrito grupo dos Comensais mais sagazes, mas boatos vem e vão e a verdade nunca se esclarece.

" _Dizem que ela é uma Comensal por conta da grande amizade que possui com alguns nomes conhecidos de Azkaban. Por vezes os boatos são verdadeiros._ " Regina voltou para olhar Emma, sorrindo, evidentemente não por felicidade, seus lábios formavam um estranho esgar.

 _"Meus padrinhos conheceram os Dementadores, mas minha mãe escapou. Foi incumbida de outra tarefa enquanto eles, juntamente com Bartô Jr., torturavam os Longbottom. "_ Sempre que se lembrava da forma como Cora depreciava os Comensais julgados naquela época, sentia uma vontade maior do que si mesma de voltar no tempo e tornar as coisas diferentes. Preferia ter uma mãe beijada pelos macabros guardiões de Azkaban, do que no Ministério, sendo cínica o suficiente para jurar estar, durante todos aqueles anos de horror, sob influência da Maldição Imperius a um auror.

 _"Minha mãe não é lá flor que se cheire, às vezes me pergunto se ela é assim por causa da tia Bella ou se a tia Bella é ainda pior por causa dela. Bom, dá para perceber que fui criada num lar muito amoroso. Vendo hoje em dia minha relação com a família é possível até imaginar que sempre fui a filha querida."_ Se questionava se conseguiria ir até o fim, falar de seu passado trazia lembranças nada agradáveis. Regina lutava, em vão, para segurar uns poucos soluços, que por algum tempo foram o único ruído na sala. Emma tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e pensava numa forma de confortar a garota desesperada em sua frente. Estava prestes a dizer algo quando a outra, enfim, retomou a fala.

 _"Na verdade, tudo foi uma droga- tive uma infância ridícula, mas poderia ter sido pior."_ Mais alguns soluços, ela procurava forças dentro de si para continuar falando.

 _"Meu pai era um aborto, sabe?"_ Emma recentemente havia descoberto o que significava ser um aborto no mundo bruxo, e foi por essa razão que sua boca se abriu com seu repentino espanto, porém Regina nunca chegou a ver a expressão surpresa da moça, sua visão estava embaçada demais.

 _"Mas como meus avôs já estavam mortos há muito tempo não poderiam negar seu sobrenome bruxo na frente da mamãe. Ele a enganava, era um bom homem, mas tinha alguns truques na manga para fazê-la acreditar que era um bruxo autêntico. Nem é preciso contar o que ela fez quando descobriu, eu tinha alguns meses de vida na época."_ Um novo silêncio preenchido pelos soluços. Conhecer seu pai sempre fora um dos maiores desejos de sua vida, mas como tantos outros nunca seria possível e era por essa razão que doía tanto.

 _"Logo depois que a verdade sobre o papai veio à tona, todos os olhares recaíram sobre mim, eu sempre fui muito pressionada a mostrar meus dons mágicos. Mamãe tinha um plano pra mim caso eu tivesse puxado ao papai, qualquer rua trouxa seria meu novo lar. "_ Lembranças de uma Cora mais nova invadiram sua mente. Naquela época a garota possuía a convicção de que fora adotada, pois de outro modo era impossível ter seu sangue correndo em suas veias. Infelizmente, aquele não passava de só mais um devaneio de infância, quem dera fosse verdade.

 _"Claro que na época eu não sabia disso, mas ouvia cochichos entre mamãe e a tia Cissa, que sempre soube de tudo e por isso tentou ajudar sugerindo novos métodos de me testar. Talvez essa coisa toda tenha provocado um atraso na manifestação dos meus poderes, aos 8 anos finalmente aconteceu, elas estavam prestes a desistir de mim. "_ Ah, como agora Regina preferia que elas o tivessem feito! A verdade é que naquele tempo desejara ser um aborto, como seu pai. Ela se identificava com ele imensamente, mesmo não o tendo conhecido, em parte porque Cora sempre se referira aos dois de modo semelhante, com o mesmo tom de desgosto, quase nojo. Quando finalmente se dera conta de tudo pelo que passou, percebeu que sua magia só tardara a aparecer por que _essa coisa toda_ , era a vontade ser mais como seu pai e menos como sua mãe.

 _"Depois que eu provoquei um incêndio numa velha poltrona da sala, fizeram uma festa e a partir daí eu recebia instruções de algumas pessoas, principalmente da tia Cissa, que tentava me tornar uma mini versão de sua irmã."_ Naquele dia, por um simples acidente, deixara de querer ser um aborto. Foi num momento de raiva, de tudo e de todos, que toda a ira se materializou no fogo que destruiu um dos móveis que Cora mais amava e que não teve, porém tempo suficiente para lastimar devido ao sentimento de grande felicidade por ter uma bruxa na família.

 _"Isso era tudo o que eu sabia sobre minha infância até pouco tempo. Peço desculpas a você por não ter contado antes, eu não pude evitar, é nojento!"_ Regina enxugou o rosto molhado numa das mangas das vestes, sua visão se tornou mais nítida conforme as lágrimas começaram a descer num ritmo menos intenso.

 _"Assim que matou meu pai, mamãe tomou medidas desesperadas para que o nome de nossa família não fosse manchado devido a um envolvimento com um aborto. Ela me jogaria em qualquer canto se eu fosse como ele, mas se eu fosse uma bruxa- ela- ela fez o voto perpetuo- ela prometeu ao Lorde das Trevas. Ele teria planos para mim."_ As palavras foram sumindo da garganta, Emma a olhava, paralisada, chorava em silêncio e parecia estar apenas tentando digerir tudo.

 _"Eu não consigo falar, deixe-me mostrar."_ Regina aproximou-se um pouco mais e com a mão direita levantou a manga de seu robe, deixando exposta a cicatriz que ganhara ao completar 17 anos, quando fora marcada para sempre pelas mãos Dele. Em sua pele estava tatuado numa coloração escura o sinal maldito de sua eterna conexão com Ele, a marca negra.

 _"Ela jurou que se eu fosse uma bruxa, ao completar a maioridade me juntaria a ele, não pude evitar pois o não cumprimento de um voto perpetuo, como se sabe, leva à morte."_ Era isso. Não tinha nada a dizer em acréscimo. Sentia-se mais leve por finalmente ter aberto o jogo, mas em compensação, a dor em seu coração era quase física de tão violenta.

Regina fechou os olhos e era muito fácil imaginar uma expressão de nojo formada no rosto de Emma, ela não queria ver aquilo para não aumentar ainda mais seu próprio asco.

 _"Então você- você é- você- VOCÊ É UMA COMENSAL?"_ Havia desespero na voz da garota, e o som da cadeira sugeriu que ela havia se levantado. Finalmente Regina abriu seus olhos e a encontrou afrontando-a, seu rosto estava molhado pelas lágrimas que agora rolavam com mais intensidade. Havia puxado sua varinha e tomado uma posição defensiva.

Não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas concordar com a cabeça enquanto soluçava. Antes de chegar ali tinha plena certeza de que Emma a abandonaria, por isso não alimentara esperanças ingenuas de ser perdoada ou compreendida inteiramente. Havia marcado aquele encontro com uma meta que não incluía caricias ou propostas de uma nova brincadeira erótica. Ela teve que voltar a cobrir seu braço pois não suportava olhar aquilo por mais tempo, sentiu suas pernas tão fracas que não pôde evitar a queda.

Na verdade, não eram apenas suas pernas, ela se sentia fraca por inteiro. Seus altos soluços só surgiram para expor ainda mais sua ridícula fraqueza.

 _"Porque me contou só agora?"_ Emma perguntou, o rancor em sua voz seria capaz de rasgar a pele de Regina.

 _"Draco descobriu."_ Tentou controlar o choro. _"Nos descobriu. Estava me chantageando."_ Era praticamente impossível. O chão estava borrado, os pés de Emma também, e seu uniforme era uma substância disforme e desfocada.

 _"De repente entendo seu fetiche por roupas. Só não entendo porque achou que não deveria me contar antes. Foi necessária a chantagem de um garotinho mimado pra você ser verdadeira comigo."_ O tom agudo de sua voz indicava que ela segurava um choro ainda mais desesperado. Regina agora se arrependia do dia em que resolveu usar Emma a primeira vez. Nunca imaginara que uma chantagem tão besta quanto a de Draco destruiria não só sua vida, mas também a de alguém que não merecia de forma alguma. Era tudo culpa sua, só sua, ela fora responsável por trazer o inferno que a pessoa que mais amava agora vivenciava.

 _"Se tornar Comensal não tem volta. É nojento, inaceitável, é como a quarta Maldição Imperdoável. É ser marcada para a pura desgraça. Se soubesse antes, não teria te metido nisso. Eu nunca quis te machucar, passei esse tempo todo tomando coragem- isso devia ter acabado antes de começar."_ Não tinha a intenção de mudar as coisas com suas palavras, só queria dizer algo que trouxesse conforto a si mesma.

 _"Isso? Nós? É o que acha?"_ Reconhecia sua tentativa de ser fria, se tinha uma coisa em que Emma falhava miseravelmente era nisso. Provavelmente acabara de destruir a garota por completo naquele exato momento, era bizarro tudo acabar daquela forma.

_"Sim."_

_"Eu tinha planos. Talvez você não tivesse, mas eu sim. Ficava imaginando como seria depois da formatura, se você realmente me amava, se teríamos uma família. Agora, me acho tão ingênua."_

_"Não, Emma, eu tamb-"_

_"Tudo bem, Regina. Sabe, foram bons momentos que passamos juntas. Obrigada por isso."_ Olhou o borrão que era a garota a sua frente, pelo seu movimento tivera a impressão de vê-la enxugar as lagrimas, ainda parecia segurar a varinha no modo defensivo.

Regina não sabia o que dizer, passou alguns segundos encarando Emma, o suficiente para que a moça se tornasse mais nítida. Era tudo tão difícil. Encontrou forças em algum lugar suficientes para lhe ajudarem a levantar, suas pernas pareciam mais firmes agora. Talvez as coisas terminassem bem, ou pelo menos, da forma como esperava.

 _"Comensais da Morte são assassinos frios, até hoje há comentários sobre a Batalha no Ministério no ano passado. Serei eu sua primeira vítima ou já tirou a vida de alguém a troco de nada?"_ Parecia preparada para enfrenta-la, o típico comportamento de alguém pertencente à casa do Leão. Contudo, aquelas palavras aumentaram ainda mais sua dor, só aquela garota era capaz de explodir todas as suas defesas, deixando-a completamente vulnerável e suscetível a ataques tão devastadores.

_"Emma, não fala assim, eu-"_

_"Você é diferente? É uma Comensal da Luz? Piadas nunca foram seu forte. Sabe, eu não ligo se hoje for o dia da minha morte, acho que nada anda fazendo muito sentido ultimamente, tanto faz se você me matar ou não. Só seja rápida."_ Ela abriu os braços num gesto de completa entrega, falava sério e esperava que a outra garota correspondesse às suas expectativas.

 _"Sim, alguém vai morrer esta noite-"_ Algumas lágrimas lhe fugiram ao dizer isso.

 _"Anda logo! Uma grande falha nos Sonserinos é essa cômica falta de coragem. Será que meu corpo vai te tornar a heroína da família, a destemida Regina Mills?"_ Emma gargalhava, era um tipo de risada nervosa que ecoava nos ouvidos de Regina num volume tão alto... Simplesmente cruel, provavelmente o pior tipo de tortura pela qual já havia passado na vida.

_"Emma..."_

_"Olha, se quiser podemos duelar, assim não te chamam de covarde."_ Ela voltou a apontar a varinha, esperando ansiosa pelo primeiro ataque, mas a outra não havia tirado a sua do bolso até aquele momento, não tinha a intenção de machucá-la, ainda.

 _"Nã-"_ Antes que terminasse de falar, quase fora atingida por um feitiço estuporante, contudo, era uma excelente duelista, por isso num piscar de olhos, rebateu o ataque.

 _"Vamos, me ataque! Titia Bellatrix deve ter tido tempo de te ensinar o Cruciatus, mostre a ela que aprendeu direitinho!"_ A garota gritava ainda mais alto enquanto lançava feitiços aleatórios na direção de Regina, que apenas se defendia, até que decidiu lançar um Expelliarmus que fez a varinha de Emma saltar para sua mão.

 _"Você venceu, tirou tudo de mim. Agora faça."_ Ela chorava, mas de raiva. Possivelmente estava zangada por toda aquela situação, por perder um duelo, por ter todas as expectativas nas quais se agarrava com tanta força dilaceradas em poucos minutos, por terminar um relacionamento da pior forma, por estar viva para sentir toda aquela dor, e muito mais por amar Regina Mills. Queria morrer, para que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma só vez.

 _"Me desculpe."_ Disse Regina, a voz falha devido ao seu desequilibrio emocional, algumas gotas lhe escapando pelos olhos. Em uma mão segurava a varinha de Emma, e na outra sua própria, ambas chacoalhavam muito por conta do nervosismo. A garota em sua frente nada disse, apenas fechou os olhos.

 _"Eu te amo, Emma."_ Regina sussurrou tão baixinho que parecia que só ela tinha ouvido. Nunca havia dito aquelas palavras antes, e agora elas soavam de uma forma tão linda... Se arrependia de não ter tentado pronunciá-las numa ocasião mais oportuna, talvez naqueles momentos de silêncio que pareciam durar anos após apenas alguns minutos de sexo.

Mas era tarde demais.

 _"Sectumsempra."_ Um raio vermelho saiu de sua varinha, atingindo o alvo desejado.

Emma esperou a dor que nunca chegou. Abriu seus olhos para verificar se estaria no Submundo ou em qualquer outro lugar para onde os mortos iriam, e se surpreendeu ao ver que não saíra do lugar. A única coisa que havia mudado naquele cenário era que Regina agora jazia no chão, banhada pelo seu próprio sangue.

 _"O qu- Regina?"_ Ela correu até a garota com milhares de questionamentos na cabeça, não entendia muito bem o que havia acontecido.

 _"Eu.. consegui.."_ Disse num fiapo de voz.

 _"O quê? Vou buscar ajuda."_ Ia se levantando quando sentiu uma mão lhe puxar.

_"Não! Não tenho tempo... E eu te quero aqui.."_

_"Não entendo- como- eu-"_ As vestes da garota se tornavam cada vez mais molhadas por causa de todo aquele sangue.

 _"Shhh.. Tem uma carta... No meu bolso... Tire antes que... Ela explica tudo..."_ A voz de Regina sumia conforme o sangue se esvaía de seu corpo, Emma buscou a carta indicada por ela, o envelope estava um pouco manchado mas seu conteúdo possivelmente continuava intacto. Ela se espantou com todos os cortes que foram aparecendo ao longo do corpo da moça, sentia que precisava fazer algo quando seu belo rosto começou a se colorir de vermelho.

 _"Regina, você está morrendo! Preciso te salvar."_ Ela puxou a varinha que estava ao lado de Regina e tentou pronunciar alguns feitiços de cura que aprendera com Hermione ainda na época em que fazia parte da Armada de Dumbledore, nenhum deles funcionava, na verdade pareciam piorar a situação.

 _"Desista... Olha, me desculpa... eu-"_ Sua voz era menos que um sussurro e sua pele havia se tornado branca como o papel, aos poucos a vida lhe escorregava pelas aberturas que surgiam em sua pele.

 _"Agora não é hora pra isso! Você não pode morrer."_ Regina sorriu debilmente com a tentativa de Emma em trazê-la de volta, uma pena que qualquer coisa seria em vão.

 _"Encontre a felicidade..."_ Regina não mais falava, seus lábios só se abriram. O sorriso em seu rosto permaneceu, seus olhos se congelaram enquanto admiravam a imensidão verde do olhar de Emma.

Pela última vez.


	2. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senti que a história precisava e um Epílogo para deixar certas coisas melhor explicadas.

* * *

_"Emma?"_ Uma voz lhe carregou para longe de seus pensamentos. Estava ali há algum tempo, mas só naquele instante se percebia na sala da Mcgonagall, que acabara de se sentar em sua cadeira. Desviou o olhar das mãos banhadas de sangue para finalmente olhar para a professora.

 _"Emma, você está me ouvindo agora?"_ Sua voz era suave, e o olhar, gentil. Tinha os dedos entrelaçados em cima da mesa, parecia ser capaz aguardar o tempo que fosse necessário para que a garota em sua frente se recompusesse. Emma apenas balançou a cabeça desajeitadamente, Minerva sabia que naquele momento ela dividia sua atenção entre o mundo externo e a bagunça de seus pensamentos.

 _"Você pode me contar o que houve?"_ A garota olhou para baixo, tentava organizar as palavras para formar frases que fizessem sentido. Sentia que o coração ainda batia pesado no peito e um estranho calafrio percorria seu corpo, aquela situação parecia fazer parte de um terrível pesadelo.

 _"Re- Regina queria conversar comigo."_ Sua voz saía tão fraca... Era difícil falar e pensar no ocorrido ao mesmo tempo. Pigarreou e tentou pronunciar as palavras com mais clareza.

_"Nos encontramos, naquela sala abandonada. Ela queria me dizer uma coisa, um segredo."_

Pausa.

Sua mente voltou ao momento em que chegara na sala, se soubesse o que estava prestes a acontecer nem teria aberto aquela porta. Ou talvez tivesse entrado, e se despedido dela da melhor forma possível. Quem sabe conseguisse impedir sua morte? Ou se tratava de algo inevitável? Ainda não entendia muito bem.

_"Ela era uma deles. Uma Comensal, assim como Draco-"_

_"Srta. Swan, entendo que por ser próxima de Potter, talvez concorde com algumas de suas suposições, mas afirmar que o Sr. Malfoy é um Comensal... Essa é uma acusação muito grave!"_ A professora não havia perdido sua calma, mas falava num tom de repreensão que deixou Emma um pouco nervosa.

_"Tudo bem, professora. Sei que não devo julgar o garoto, mas os Mills, os Malfoys e os Lestrange comem da mesma ceia! Regina me contou um pouco de sua história, e assim como ela se tornou uma serva do Lorde das Trevas, é muito provável que ele também tenha sido esco-"_

_"Você possui provas?"_ Mcgonagall a interrompeu novamente. Dessa vez, causando silêncio na garota. Ela olhava a professora com uma vontade enorme de gritar. Às vezes Harry exagerava nas suspeitas, nisso concordava, mas naquele momento, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, nada fazia tanto sentido quanto Draco ter sido nomeado um Comensal da Morte, como um meio de preencher o espaço deixado por seu pai, que naquele momento provavelmente apodrecia em Azkaban.

 _"Não."_ Afirmou. A vergonha a fez encarar seus pés. Por mais que aquela teoria fosse convincente, a falta de provas ainda não mudava sua condição de inocente. Era revoltante.

_"Então não há-"_

_"Mas olhe o braço dele, professora! Regina me mostrou sua marca, a senhora inclusive pode ver, para ter a certeza de que estou falando a verdade sobre o que ela me contou, e sobre o que suponho. Ele tem a marca também, aposto!"_

_"Chega, srta. Swan!"_ Minerva exclamou de forma áspera, determinando o fim daquele assunto. A garota não se importava pois não queria mais gastar a pouca energia que ainda lhe restava com uma discussão que tinha certeza que acabaria em nada, a professora nunca concordaria com o que ela falava a não ser que visse a Marca Negra no braço de Draco Malfoy com seus próprios olhos. Emma sabia que ela só lidava com fatos previamente comprovados, infelizmente.

 _"E como a srta. Mills acabou morta e você, ensanguentada?"_ Voltou a falar de modo sereno. Ao terminar a pergunta, olhou para as roupas da garota e rapidamente pegou sua varinha. Bastou apontá-la na direção das manchas de sangue para que sumissem. Num instante Emma estava limpa, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_"Nós brigamos. Fiquei furiosa por nunca ter me contado que era uma Comensal. Nós meio que duelamos, mas ela é-"_

Pausa.

 _"Era. Ela era uma ótima duelista."_ Emma suspirou. O peso do seu coração parecia ter sido transferido para suas costas, por essa razão, afundou na cadeira.

 _"Logo fui desarmada, e então me entreguei. Ela não havia me atacado até aquele momento, achei que de alguma forma tivesse se divertindo com minha falta de habilidade como atacante. Pensei que ela quisesse me matar, então me preparei. Fechei os olhos."_ Naquele momento, fechou os olhos novamente. Voltou à sala abandonada do sétimo andar. Regina sussurrava alguma coisa incompreensível. Não parecia uma ameaça, mas ela tinha certeza de que seu coração batia pelas últimas vezes. Uma voz ecoou pelo aposento, e pronunciava aquele maldito feitiço! Não sentiu dor alguma, o que era estranho. Abriu os olhos e dessa vez não viu alguém estirado no chão sobre uma poça de sangue, e sim o olhar da professora Mcgonagall, que estava atenta a cada palavra que ela dizia.

 _"Era o mesmo feitiço que Harry usou contra o Draco. Não sei como deve ter aprendido, talvez ele tenha lhe contado sobre o ocorrido."_ Emma balançou a cabeça para tentar afastar a imagem de Regina sangrando de sua mente, em vão.

_"Achei que eu estivesse morta, mas quando abri os olhos era ela quem estava sangrando. Entrei em pânico, não sabia o que fazer!"_

Pausa.

Não conseguiu segurar algumas lágrimas apressadas que rolaram pelo seu rosto. As limpou antes de voltar a olhar para a professora.

_"Eu só não entendo uma coisa. Porque a srta. Mills teria motivos para contar essas coisas para você? Já tirei pontos tanto da Grifinória quanto da Sonserina por desentendimentos entre as duas! Isso ainda é como uma peça solta nesse quebra-cabeça."_

Emma engoliu seco, nunca contara aquilo a alguém, era um tanto complicado. Na verdade, parecia simples em sua mente, mas quando finalmente pensou no assunto, percebeu o quão difícil era dizer as palavras corretas.

 _"Nós tínhamos um relacionamento secreto."_ Sentiu seu rosto corar. Voltou a observar o chão, o coração martelava rapidamente em seu peito, soltou um suspiro antes de continuar.

 _"Há alguns anos. Como ninguém podia desconfiar, fingíamos ter ódio uma da outra."_ Ainda não conseguia encarar a professora, mas decidiu admirar a bela pena que repousava em cima de alguns papéis na mesa de Minerva.

 _"Entendo..."_ Houve uma pausa antes que Mcgonagall prosseguisse.

_"Então, a srta. Mills a chamou para uma conversa numa sala abandonada do sétimo andar, contou que era uma Comensal num instante e no outro sangrava no chão?"_

_"Sim. Basicamente."_ Emma finalmente conseguiu tirar os olhos da pena e voltou o olhar à confusa professora à sua frente.

_"Ela disse que compreendia que eu nunca a perdoaria por aquilo. Não entendi muito bem na hora. Pensando bem agora, parecia uma despedida. Achei que ela só quisesse se desfazer de mim, por um fim em tudo me matando, como se eu fosse um inseto. Mas ela não me atacou."_

_"A srta. Mills seria capaz de se sacrificar por você? Acha essa uma opção plausível?"_ A pergunta de Minerva causou um repentino estranhamento em Emma. Um estranhamento que logo se dissolveu, assim que ela se deu conta de qual seria a resposta.

 _"Professora, é possível que alguém consiga atacar a si mesmo com um feitiço?"_ Sabia que existiam feitiços que poderiam causar efeitos no próprio bruxo que o conjurasse, um exemplo disso era a Animagia, muito citada nas aulas de Transfiguração. Porém, nunca havia parado para pensar se havia a possibilidade de alguém se atacar com magia.

_"Bom, a senhorita sabe que existem feitiços específicos que um bruxo pode utilizar em si mesmo. Não faz sentido alguém querer usar um feitiço de ataque, já que se supõe que eles sempre serão usados em duelos e combates, contra um oponente. Pelo que sei, poucos bruxos fizeram isso e os que tentaram não obtiveram resultados muito bons, alguns inclusive estão internados no St. Mungus até hoje. É possível sim que alguém se ataque com magia, a varinha direciona o poder do bruxo para onde quer que ela aponte."_

_"Ahh sim..."_ Isso deu a Emma algo para pensar. E se ela tivesse mirado a varinha para si mesma no momento em que pronunciara o feitiço? Mas por qual razão se mataria daquela forma e em sua frente? Nunca pensara em Regina sendo capaz de cometer suicídio, claro que sua vida não era fácil, mas nunca conseguira perceber sinais na garota que indicassem a vontade de tirar a própria vida. Um momento de silêncio foi quebrado por Minerva.

_"Algo mais aconteceu?"_

_"Não. Eu estou meio confusa com o tempo que levou para tudo acontecer, mas assim que ela suspirou pela última vez a senhora apareceu na sala."_

_"Certo. Soube que o Pirraça aprontava naquele corredor, então estava revistando as salas. Se você tivesse tido tempo de buscar ajuda, eu poderia tê-la socorrido."_

_"Ela não quis que eu buscasse ajuda. Disse que não tinha tempo, queria que eu ficasse."_

Pausa.

 _"Professora, será que eu posso vê-la? Sabe, antes que Cora chegue..."_ Minerva a encarava, e parecia muito concentrada nessa tarefa. Seu olhar era tenro, como se ela buscasse uma forma de entender a dor da garota à sua frente ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não se envolver demais naquele sofrimento. Mas seus olhos brilhavam, Emma não conseguia ver, mas algumas lágrimas pareciam prestes a rolar por trás dos óculos quadrados.

 _"Quero me despedir."_ Insistiu, mal sabendo que não necessitava de muito para amolecer o coração da professora.

 _"Eu ia mandá-la agora mesmo à enfermaria para que Madame Pomfrey lhe desse uma caneca de chocolate quente. Você precisa descansar, passou por muita coisa hoje."_ Sua preocupação era real, a aparência de Emma estava horrível, o que a fazia pensar que se a garota não tomasse uma dose de chocolate quente logo, desmaiaria aonde quer que estivesse.

" _Vou à enfermaria depois de vê-la. Por favor?"_ Nem precisava ter dito aquilo, pois Minerva já havia tomado sua decisão.

 _"Enviarei uma coruja à Cora Mills em 15 minutos."_ Disse, resoluta.

* * *

Emma nunca vira Regina dormindo, mas por vezes gostava de imaginá-la. Perguntava-se se a garota parecia um anjo, se sua expressão era serena, a respiração leve. Se falava coisas sem sentido, se conseguia passar a noite inteira do mesmo lado da cama, se levantava no meio da noite para comer algo ou apenas tomar um copo de leite, se não se importaria em abraçá-la quando os trovões dominassem os céus, só para afastar seu medo.

Contudo, não poderia contar com seu caloroso abraço nas noites de tempestade. Não mais.

Ver as curvas do corpo de Regina, envolto por um grosso e escuro lençol, foi como ser atingida no coração por centenas de balas de canhão de uma só vez. Era surreal só pensar naquilo, mesmo aproximando-se cada vez mais daquela maldita maca e a enxergando de forma tão nítida como sempre, uma voz em sua cabeça insistia em convencê-la que aquela imagem não passava de uma ilusão, talvez mais uma parte de seu terrível pesadelo.

Passaram-se alguns minutos onde a garota não fez outra coisa senão mergulhar na escura imensidão do negro tecido, seus olhos congelaram enquanto ela ainda tentava organizar uma mente confusa. Foi quando finalmente se deu conta de onde estava e a realidade bateu em sua face com tanta violência, que resolveu olhar.

Puxou o lençol e visualizou seu rosto, onde havia alguns cortes. O sangue parecia ter sido limpo e sua pele estava extremamente pálida, ainda mais do que da última vez em que a vira, quando seu coração ainda batia fracamente. De fato, aquela era uma das únicas coisas diferentes nela, achou que parecia um anjo mergulhado em sono profundo e qualquer um que a olhasse naquele momento poderia pensar o mesmo.

 _"Regina..."_ Menos que um sussurro saiu de sua boca. Ela só sentia essa agonia no peito, mas nenhuma lágrima vinha até seus olhos, talvez todas já tivessem secado.

Percebeu que a mão dela estava fria assim que a sua a tocou, e era muito estranho sentir o peso que ela parecia ter ganho. Um pouco acima, em seu pulso, estava a pulseirinha semelhante a que a própria Emma usava. Ao ouvir o barulhinho que ela produzia, a garota se lembrou do dia em que teve a brilhante ideia de utilizá-las para transmitir pequenas mensagens.

_"Estava conversando com Hermione." Regina revirou os olhos, odiava aquela garota e sua constante necessidade de se mostrar ao mundo. Também odiava a forma como Emma parecia adorá-la, jurava para si mesma que não era ciúmes e mesmo assim sentia essa raiva._

_"Ah, qual é? Ela é legal!" Continuou. Percebia agora o olhar levemente irritado da outra garota. "Me ensinou uma coisa incrível que até você vai gostar." Tirou do bolso das vestes duas pulseiras douradas e as segurou em frente à menina enquanto sorria triunfante. A outra permaneceu observando-a com um olhar confuso no rosto._

_"Ensinou a transfigurar bijuterias em joias? Isso é muito útil se você quer ficar rica-"_

_"Não! Olha só." Nisso, puxou a varinha e apontou para uma das pulseiras, murmurou alguma coisa que parecia ser um encantamento, mas nada aconteceu. Regina começou a se perguntar se aquilo era o que ela pensava que era, e não podia acreditar que Emma surgira com essa ideia antes dela, que já havia lido sobre aquele feitiço centenas de vezes._

_"Droga!" Exclamou por fim, ao ver o resultado falho._

_"Suponho que isso não deveria acontecer..." Voltou a ajeitar sua gravata verde e cinza. Ambas estavam no armário de vassouras e ela só tinha no corpo metade de suas vestes. Regina não disse nada sobre conhecer aquele feitiço, por dois motivos. O primeiro era que nunca conseguira executá-lo da forma correta, por alguma razão que ainda desconhecia. O segundo era que não gostaria de estragar a surpresa, a qual tinha certeza que Emma passara horas preparando. Ela provavelmente já havia conseguido ótimos resultados, e tentava repeti-los ali em sua frente, só o esforço já lhe provocava felicidade._

_"É um feitiço muito difícil! Calma, vou tentar outra vez, só olha." E dito isto, a garota murmurou de novo aquele estranho encantamento. Dessa vez algo mudou, e tanto na pulseira para qual ela havia apontado a varinha quanto na outra foram aparecendo números que aos poucos começaram a ser magicamente escritos num pedaço do metal._

_"Consegui! Sou demais!" Emma quase fez uma dancinha da vitória enquanto comemorava seu sucesso._

_"Uau! É realmente difícil conseguir executar o Feitiço de Proteu. Parabéns, Emma!" Disse, aproximando-se da garota que ainda segurava as pulseiras em sua mão aberta. As sobrancelhas se ergueram assim que percebeu que sua companheira não estava tão surpresa assim._

_"Você sabia? Poxa..." Suspirou, abatida. Recebeu um olhar apologético de Regina, que colocou uma mão em seu ombro._

_"Hey, eu já li sobre o Feitiço de Proteu mas nunca consegui fazer isso! Parece que você é melhor do que eu nessas coisas." Seus lábios se torceram num sorriso discreto, antes de depositarem um selinho reconfortante nos de Emma._

_Ela não estava tão impressionada com o talento da garota. Emma era uma ótima bruxa, mas sua falta de confiança em si mesma se confundia com uma não identificação com todas as áreas da magia conhecidas, e a tornava ruim em quase todas as disciplinas. Ela tentava fazer o possível para levantar seu astral e mostrar o grande potencial que possuía, e às vezes achava que a companheira conseguia percebê-lo também. Uma pena que esses momentos duravam muito pouco, e logo sua autoestima estava em baixa novamente._

_"Acho que preciso treinar um pouco, no início vai ser difícil, mas isso vai mesmo facilitar as coisas. Você pode me dar umas aulinhas" Emma sorriu assim que a ideia dela ensinando Regina passou por sua cabeça._

_"Só uma dúvida, porque a Granger te ensinaria isso?"_

_"Tudo bem, vou te contar, mas você anda muito com o Draco e ele não pode ficar sabendo, ok?" A garota assentiu._

_"Harry está nos ensinando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, tipo, de verdade sabe? Não aquela idiotice que a Umbridge dá em aula. Somos um grupo, Armada de Dumbledore. Hermione usou o Feitiço de Proteu em galeões e é assim que sabemos quando haverá uma reunião, eu achei interessante e pedi informações para ela, que me recomendou um livro. Sabia que ele também é usado pelos-"_

_"Comensais da Morte. Sim, sei." Regina completou. Um suspiro saiu sem querer. Ela logo prosseguiu, tentando mudar o foco da conversa._

_"Você deve estar se divertindo muito nessa tal Armada de Dumbledore, hein?"_

Largou a mão de Regina. Por fim, achou correto deixar a pulseira dourada em seu pulso, esperando que ninguém a retirasse dali.

 _"Eu não sei se você me ouve em algum lugar, não sei se existe esse negócio de vida após a morte, mas- queria que tivesse me ouvindo dizer adeus agora."_ Se sentia idiota, como se estivesse falando sozinha, e de fato estava. Por mais que a alguns minutos atrás aqueles ouvidos a tivessem escutado gritar ofensas impensadas, agora Regina não poderia ouvi-la dizer adeus, ou até perdoá-la. Será que o que dissera havia magoado a garota? Emma odiava essa vontade de descobrir, nunca saberia.

 _"Se por acaso tiver, acho que também sabe que sinto muito. Você sempre me compreendeu tão bem."_ Ela sorriu, lembrando-se das interpretações que a garota fazia de suas ações, quase sempre corretas.

 _"Este seria o momento em que você riria, dizendo o quanto sou previsível. Acho que já sinto saudades da sua voz."_ Emma pensou no quão difícil era aceitar que Regina nunca mais falaria nada para ela, nunca mais contaria sobre o quanto tinha se divertido com a briga que as duas haviam tido numa aula, ou então no banheiro feminino, nem discorreria detalhadamente sobre qual fora a última peça que pregara na Murta-Que-Geme (quase sempre revidando as afrontas que sofria da fantasma). Nunca mais sairiam palavras de sua boca, e nunca mais a veria escrever dicas de estudo nos resumos para prova, o modo como sua mão deslizava pelo pergaminho e sua caligrafia bem-feita sendo desenhada pela pena...

Foi aí que se lembrou da carta. O último registro deixado por Regina, justamente para ela. Apalpou as vestes até sentir o quase imperceptível volume do envelope pardo, tirou-o do bolso e percebeu que ainda estava sujo com sangue seco, o feitiço de Minerva só tinha limpado suas roupas, deixando o envelope intacto. A única coisa nele além das manchas vermelhas, era o _"Para Emma Swan"_ bem desenhado pela letra de Regina. Precipitou-se a abri-lo para tirar de lá três folhas de pergaminho, tanto a primeira quanto a última haviam absorvido um pouco do sangue do envelope. Emma começou a ler.

_"Emma,_

_Desculpas nunca serão suficientes, eu sei. Meu único objetivo ao escrever esta carta é preencher as lacunas que devem ter restado em sua mente. Eu contarei tudo, por isso a importância em esclarecer os fatos nessas singelas folhas de pergaminho._

_Começarei do início. Pois bem, minha mãe além de manter segredo a respeito de seu Voto Perpetuo e minha futura "profissão", escondeu de mim também seus planos para nossa família. Descobri no último natal que Narcisa e ela vinham mantendo contato há anos, pois desejavam unir os Mills aos Malfoy e fazer de Draco meu doce marido. Senti um forte enjoo quando Bellatrix me contou, e logo depois da ceia de natal na mansão dos Malfoy tivemos uma longa conversa, onde me vi obrigada a ouvi-la expressar sua imensa alegria ao imaginar meus filhos e toda a cerimônia. Naquela mesma noite, começou a me preparar para minha iniciação, pois pouco tempo antes da volta às aulas, eu receberia a Marca Negra no braço esquerdo, Bella me falou sobre as responsabilidades e obrigações que eu teria e sobre o quão maravilhoso era servir ao Lorde das Trevas, mas assim que deixou o quarto, quis me matar. Não digo a você que não tentei. Mas garanto que não consegui por não suportar imaginar qual seria sua reação se eu fizesse isso._

_Sobre o casamento com Draco, depois de um tempo poderia me livrar disso, mas uma vez Comensal, eu estaria marcada para sempre. Passei as férias de natal e muitos meses depois pensando em como poderia contornar a situação, mas todas as alternativas possuíam mais contras do que prós. Depois que aquele símbolo maligno foi inscrito em mim, me vi como um ser humano fadado ao fracasso. Eu tinha planos, poucos sabiam, mas gostaria de ter trabalhado no Ministério, construído minha própria família. Contigo. Nunca te disse antes, mas minha única ideia de futuro tinha você no meio. Esses últimos meses foram um inferno, pois eu tive que convencer a mim mesma que essas ideias nunca se transformariam em lembranças. Meu coração doía a cada vez que te olhava, e em muitos momentos eu desejei contar o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia que não deveria. Algumas vezes você me fazia esquecer de tudo, sempre fui muito grata pela bolha na qual entrava sempre que estava ao meu lado, mas era torturante perceber que aquela felicidade logo acabaria._

_Draco nos descobriu, mas não se importava muito com o fato de eu o estar praticamente "traindo". Ultimamente ele anda perturbado, o Lorde das Trevas o encarregou de alguma coisa importante, ninguém além dos dois sabe do que se trata, mas parece ser fundamental. Conheço ele desde que éramos crianças e sei muito bem como aquela cabecinha funciona, ele anda extremamente agressivo e é assim que age sempre que é posto sobre pressão, no fim das contas não passa de um garotinho medroso querendo se provar digno de algum respeito. Por essa razão, achou que você poderia interferir em seus planos, me chantageou e sugeriu que eu a matasse, ideia que nunca levaria em consideração. Admito que pela forma como ele conversava comigo, achei que uma hora chegaria até você, mas talvez tenha se ocupado demais com seus próprios assuntos para fazer isso, ainda bem._

_Assim, eu me vi num beco sem saída. Pensei no que eu poderia fazer para que tudo continuasse sendo um segredo, para que os planos de Draco não fossem arruinados. Eu poderia fugir com você, e por muito tempo pensei que essa seria minha melhor opção. Então me lembrem de Igor Karkaroff, assim que o Lorde das Trevas retornou, foi perseguido e morto brutalmente por não ter se provado leal. Se abandonássemos o país, até o planeta, Ele nos acharia, disso eu tinha CERTEZA. Você-Sabe-Quem tem seus métodos, que por acaso são muito bons, e além de mim, você estaria em perigo. Por mais que alguns digam, Ele não é uma pessoa muito misericordiosa. Minha segunda opção era terminar com você e seguir em frente com o casamento e tudo mais, vivendo a vida que nunca quis com Draco e ser uma Comensal para sempre, o que também era bem arriscado. Muitos falam sobre Harry Potter ser O Eleito, mas eu particularmente não acho sensato colocar minhas esperanças num garoto de 16 anos, por mais que ele tivesse escapado diversas vezes da morte. O Lorde das Trevas está mais poderoso do que nunca, será questão de tempo até ter a Grã-Bretanha aos seus pés novamente. As chances de Potter eram mínimas, sendo assim você também estaria em perigo, morreria junto aos outros, ou numa batalha ou sendo exterminada por ter nascido trouxa. Pensar nisso não foi algo muito reconfortante, eu nunca viveria num mundo onde você não estivesse presente. Descartei essa opção._

_Por fim, eu poderia te proteger de outra forma. Um dia desses, estava no banheiro feminino quando ouvi uma conversa entre Granger e a garota Weasley, elas falavam sobre o efeito do estado emocional sobre a magia e em como o amor era tão poderoso que deixava uma marca que perdurava por anos e anos. No início não dei atenção às baboseiras que diziam, mas algo prendeu minha atenção, ouvi Granger falar algo sobre Potter ter escapado da morte quando bebê devido à proteção que o amor de sua mãe lhe deu. Fiquei interessada, mas assim que elas me viram, pararam a conversa e se apressaram em lavar as mãos para finalmente irem embora dali._

_Não haviam livros na biblioteca que tratassem sobre isso, mas aquela fala me deu o que pensar._

_Arriscando receber seu eterno ódio, eu me sacrificaria. Naquele mesmo dia em que entreouvi a conversa das garotas, me encontrei com você, e naquele dia olhei em seus olhos e senti essa coisa estranha, tive vontade de dizer algo que simplesmente não conseguia, eu percebi que te amava. Pensei que talvez o meu amor por você fosse forte o bastante para adiantar alguma coisa, talvez eu conseguisse te proteger apesar das circunstâncias bizarras, era uma possibilidade._

_Pensei no quão arriscado era, me perguntei se eu poderia lançar a maldição da morte em mim mesma ou se a coisa aconteceria como provavelmente aconteceu com Harry Potter. Mas era muito perigoso tentar. Há algum tempo, Draco me contara sobre o ataque sofrido no banheiro, onde Potter lhe atingiu com um feitiço estranho e letal, ele ainda se lembrava e me contou sobre o "Sectumsempra." Pensei que seria perfeito, eu poderia ficar estranha e talvez tudo ficasse sujo de sangue, mas teria tempo suficiente para lhe deixar uma carta, avisar sobre ela e, talvez, passar meus últimos segundos me despedindo._

_Eu não sei se as coisas funcionaram exatamente como eu gostaria que tivessem, mas se você está lendo isso é porque provavelmente parte do meu plano deu certo. Eu não sei se meu sacrifício lhe garantiu alguma proteção, mas meu amor por você continua sendo o sentimento mais intenso que já tive._

_Desde que nossa relação começou a ficar menos focada no sexo e começamos a conversar mais, fui percebendo que você talvez fosse muito mais do que eu merecia. Sempre fui arrogante, egoísta e até rancorosa, mas você sempre afastou essas coisas do meu coração e, um dia, eu finalmente percebi que não precisava usar sempre essa proteção contra o mundo ao meu redor. Nos últimos meses tenho sido um pouco mais fria, e algumas palavras ficaram entaladas na minha boca, mas você não me abandonou e por isso sou tão grata._

_Nunca tive a intenção de me separar de você, nem queria que as coisas acabassem dessa forma, mas sua vida sempre valeu mais do que a minha. Você é uma grande bruxa, uma pessoa especial, uma garota linda que também possui o sorriso mais encantador e as melhores piadas que já ouvi (por mais que nunca tenha admitido). Não se culpe pelo que aconteceu, era inevitável. Eu tentei, mas nunca poderia ter sido leal ao Lorde das Trevas, por mais que me esforçasse, sempre senti que era contra minha natureza, mas eu tinha a Marca Negra em meu braço me lembrando vinte e quatro horas o monstro que eles queriam que eu fosse, o que depois de um tempo tornou-se insuportável._

_Se eu não podia ser uma serva leal, morreria de qualquer forma, a única coisa que mudou foi a pessoa para quem entreguei minha alma e coração._

_Por muito tempo, achei que você era minha fraqueza, Emma. Hoje descobri que na verdade você era minha força, pois só me sentia fraca até o momento em que você me sorria._

_Seu aniversário ainda está um pouco longe, mas considere a liberdade que agora possui como um presente. O meu último e mais valioso presente para você._

_Meu último desejo é a sua felicidade. Tire alguém da escuridão com o seu sorriso, e pode ter certeza que ao fazer isso estará de alguma forma me honrando, aonde quer que eu esteja._

_Eu te amo, e sempre irei._

_Regina"_

* * *

Algumas vozes confusas não paravam de conversar sobre alguma coisa e pareciam vir de um lugar distante, será que eram reais? Atravessavam o ar ou linhas telefônicas?

 _"Não existem telefones em Hogwarts"_ , Emma pensou. Então finalmente acordou.

Mas não de repente, seus olhos demoraram a abrir, ela acabou passando muito tempo apenas ouvindo os sons que vinham de algum lugar ali perto.

 _"Muito obrigada, Madame Pomfrey."_ Era Luna, tinha certeza disso, pois a forma sonhadora como pronunciava cada palavra era inconfundível.

 _"Já faz um tempo desde que não tomo um desses, está delicioso."_ Ouviu Madame Pomfrey agradecer o elogio da garota logo em seguida. Perguntou-se se estaria na Ala Hospitalar.

 _"A senhora não pode fechar os ferimentos com um feitiço ou outra coisa qualquer?"_ * Agora era Harry quem falava. Quem estava ferido? A curiosidade fez Emma abrir os olhos e virar-se na direção das vozes. Esperou um momento até que sua visão voltasse a ficar nítida, e assim pôde divisar um grupinho que contornava uma das camas, reconheceu gente da Armada de Dumbledore e da Ordem da Fênix, mas não conseguiu enxergar quem estava deitado. Ficou quieta ouvindo o resto da conversa.

Algum tempo depois descobriu que se tratava de Gui Weasley, que fora mordido por Lobo Greyback, mas como? Por que todos estavam ali? Por que Greyback teria mordido Gui? E por qual razão ele não estava no St. Mungus? Ele fora mordido em Hogwarts? O que Comensais estariam fazendo em Hogwarts? Essas foram algumas das perguntas que pipocaram na mente de Emma, estava tão confusa que não conseguia pensar em falar.

E então Gina disse algo que lhe causou um súbito mal-estar.

 _"Dumbledore está morto."_ *

Viu Lupin cair no choro, sua reação ao receber a notícia provocou nela ainda mais dor. E se lembrou de Regina e dos acontecimentos daquela mesma noite, talvez horas mais cedo, não sabia ao certo. O tempo parecia maluco, perguntava-se se aquele ainda era o mesmo dia em que ela vira a garota que amava ensanguentada no chão. E agora o diretor da escola estava morto.

Harry Potter parecia saber de todos os detalhes do acontecimento, pois contava aos outros sobre a morte de Dumbledore, o que causou uma comoção diferente em cada um. Até Madame Pomfrey chorava. Foi então que Emma se tornou perceptível na sala, e quem a viu primeiro foi Hermione que correu até sua cama.

 _"É verdade?"_ Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, estava em choque.

_"Sim. O que aconteceu contigo? Não te vi mais cedo, quando nos reunimos."_

_"Se reuniram? Eu não estava me sentindo bem e a Profª Minerva achou que seria uma boa ideia eu tomar um pouco de chocolate quente e descansar. O que houve?"_ Ajeitou-se na cama para também olhar os outros que agora tinham sua atenção voltada a ela. Todos possuíam pelo menos um arranhão no rosto, e alguns rasgos nas roupas também. Resquícios de batalha.

 _"Comensais invadiram Hogwarts, a Armada e a Ordem lutaram juntos contra eles. Dumbledore foi..."_ A voz de Hermione vacilou na última frase.

_"Eu ouvi. Como Snape teve coragem de fazer algo assim? Dumbledore confiava nele, não?"_

_"Aquele..."_ Mas ninguém pôde ouvir o que Harry diria de Snape, pois Gina alertou todos de um detalhe que ninguém havia percebido até então.

 _"Psiu! Escute!"_ * Fez-se silêncio, e então foi possível ouvir algo ao mesmo tempo belo e trágico. A fênix cantava um lamento que aos poucos atingiu Emma na alma, ou pelo menos essa era a sensação ao ouvir aquela música. Ela se perguntava se sentia a devastação em seu peito de forma tão intensa por sofrer pela morte de mais alguém além de Dumbledore. Sabia que o resto da escola não se importava, mas fez de conta que Fawkes cantava em honra a Regina, e que demonstrava a importância da garota naquela música, que trouxe as lágrimas novamente ao seu rosto.

Não soube quanto tempo se passou enquanto todos contemplavam a canção. A única coisa que percebera foi quando Minerva Mcgonagall surgiu de repente da enfermaria, sua aparência não era das melhores. Estava cheia de arranhões em partes do rosto e braços, e possuir rasgos nas roupas, como os outros ali. Informou que os pais de Rony e Gina estavam a caminho e não hesitou em perguntar a Harry o que havia acontecido, já que o garoto presenciara a morte do diretor. Assim que contou-lhe que Snape matara Dumbledore, Minerva pareceu titubear, suas pernas ficaram fracas e foi necessário o socorro de Madame Pomfrey, que conjurou uma cadeira para que a professora se sentasse.

Toda história fora contada novamente, e Emma teve acesso a alguns detalhes relativamente novos desta vez. Soube da saída de Dumbledore da escola, da chegada dos Comensais, que vieram através do Armário Sumidouro na Sala Precisa, e seguiram até a Torre de Astronomia, onde a tragédia aconteceu. Cada um dos presentes revelava o que havia presenciado e os fatos tomavam forma bem ali a sua frente. Por fim Harry falou, e o silencio voltou a se fazer presente no recinto.

A fênix ainda cantava, e Emma agora se lembrava das palavras de Regina na carta, a respeito de Draco: _"Ultimamente ele anda perturbado, o Lorde das Trevas o encarregou de alguma coisa importante, ninguém além dos dois sabe do que se trata, mas parece ser fundamental."_ Voldemort o incumbira do dever de matar Alvo Dumbledore, era por isso que o garoto andava tão estranho. Então no fim das contas Harry estava certo! Draco era mesmo um comensal, e deveria obedecer ao Lorde das Trevas ou muito provavelmente seria morto, juntamente com sua família.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos bruscamente pela chegada do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, além de Fleur Delacour, que parecia aterrorizada logo atrás deles. A chegada dos três deixou todos sobressaltados, eles pareciam também ter momentaneamente se perdido em meio a uma enxurrada de divagações.

Emma parou de prestar atenção na conversa. Sentiu o corpo pesar, como se tivesse sido atropelada por uma manada de arpéus. Em sua cabeça, imagens aleatórias iam e vinham incessantemente. Lembrou-se mais uma vez da maldita sala do sétimo andar, dos lábios de Regina pendido para que encontrasse a felicidade, do sangue que parecia estar em toda parte, da chegada de Minerva. Notou que a dor em seu peito não havia passado desde o momento em que suas mãos tremulas e ensanguentadas tentaram buscaram o ar que deveria estar saindo dos pulmões da outra, já parados.

Percebeu que estava sonolenta, mas ainda não queria dormir. A chegada de Hagrid a manteve de olhos abertos. O ouviu falar sobre ter removido o corpo do diretor, e algo sobre a chegada do Ministro da Magia. Viu Minerva levantar-se e lhe dizer que convocasse os diretores das casas, com Slughorn no lugar de Snape, na Sonserina. O meio-gigante se foi e ela pediu para que Harry a acompanhasse. Avistou o garoto sair da enfermaria com a professora, mas não teve muito tempo para processar a imagem, pois precisou dar atenção à pergunta que lhe foi feita.

 _"Como você está se sentindo?"_ Era Papoula, estava preocupada como sempre, apesar de parecer só ter se lembrado de Emma naquele exato momento.

 _"Não sei. Posso passar a noite aqui, Madame Pomfrey?"_ Sentia que não tinha controle das palavras que saíam de sua boca. Só queria dormir, e com isso tentar esquecer que o apocalipse parecia finalmente ter começado.

 _"É claro! Mesmo se quisesse sair, não te deixaria depois de tudo que aconteceu. Mais chocolate? É sempre útil em momentos como esse."_ Só conseguia pensar em dormir e mais nada, porém um pouco do chocolate quente de Madame Pomfrey não seria nada dispensável, inclusive a ajudaria a pegar no sono bem mais rápido.

 _"Eu agradeceria."_ Foram suas últimas palavras antes que a mulher conjurasse uma caneca e a entregasse em suas mãos. Tomou alguns goles e sentindo-se aquecida por dentro, largou o objeto no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, finalmente se rendendo ao cansaço. Em poucos minutos estava dormindo, os sonhos que teve lhe deram o prazer de pensar que eram realidade, e que Regina estava ali ao seu lado mais uma vez, segurando sua mão, olhando em seus olhos, escondendo seus sentimentos e a fazendo se sentir a garota mais sortuda da face da terra.

* * *

E jogou mais uma meia no malão.

Emma havia colocado todos os seus pertences num monte, na cabeceira de sua cama, e agora tentava realoca-los no malão, que parecia pequeno demais para tudo aquilo. Executava movimentos de modo mecânico, sua mente estava vazia.

Alguns dias se passaram desde a morte de Regina.

_"Morte de Regina"_

Que frase inacreditável! Mesmo depois de tê-la visto sem vida, lido suas últimas palavras e encontrado o vazio no lugar onde costumava sentar-se na mesa da Sonserina. Passou a comer muito menos a partir daquela noite, não dormira direito desde que saíra da enfermaria e seus olhos se viciaram em busca-la em cada canto daquela escola, por vezes enxergando um robe com detalhes verdes, mas sendo usado por outra garota. O pior era quando ouvia sua voz pelos corredores. Tudo não passava de distorções feitas por sua mente, pois no momento em que virava-se para saber se era mesmo Regina, encontrava qualquer outra pessoa, que geralmente apenas conversava com alguém ali por perto.

Não falara com praticamente ninguém depois do acontecido. Algumas vezes trocara palavras com as colegas de quarto, mas nada muito elaborado, só uma frase ou duas, e tinha certeza que passara a ouvir menos do que diziam por conta do barulho de seus pensamentos. Se as provas não tivessem sido canceladas com certeza falharia em todas, sua concentração se tornara um fiasco.

Só queria chegar em casa. O que a movia era esperança de que um outro cenário aliviaria a dor. Tudo naquela escola lembrava Regina, do Lago Negro aos livros da biblioteca, cada pedaço de chão parecia faze-la recordar de algo sobre ela; cabelos, hábitos, modos de falar, expressões faciais... Aquilo tudo era apenas... Difícil demais.

Faltava muito pouco para que todas as suas coisas estivessem finalmente guardadas, mas só veio perceber isso quando ouviu alguém entrar no dormitório e lhe dirigir a palavra.

 _"Ainda acabando com a mala?"_ Era Hermione. Sua voz estava baixa e seus olhos direcionados para as coisas de Emma.

 _"Ah. Sim."_ Respondeu, sem querer que aquela conversa durasse mais do que o necessário: alguns segundos. Por fim, pegou o cachecol no criado-mudo e o colocou por último, em cima de seu robe dobrado, sentando-se na cama e fechando o zíper sem muita dificuldade. Impressionante como tudo coubera direitinho, ou a arrumação tinha sido bem-feita ou a loja no Beco Diagonal onde comprara o malão era suspeita.

Sem que percebesse, Hermione se aproximou de sua cama, e foi quando se sentou ao seu lado que a garota finalmente a encarou. Sabia que ela havia percebido seu estado lastimável há algum tempo, que parecia bem mais devastada que os outros estudantes e mais quieta também, e isso deveria ter chamado sua atenção, já que normalmente Emma não parava de falar.

 _"Como está se sentindo?"_ Quis mentir, mas ela era tão boa em pressionar os outros através do olhar (como se tentasse força-los a dizer a verdade por meio deste método), que achou que não valeria a pena.

 _"Deve ter percebido que não estou nada bem."_ E soltou um suspiro. De repente o chão pareceu ser a coisa mais interessante do mundo, e passou a olhá-lo, querendo cavar um buraco ali mesmo e se esconder para sempre.

 _"Sim, percebi."_ Ainda falava baixinho, como se não quisesse que as paredes ouvissem. De repente, Emma a sentiu tocar sua mão, acariciando-a. Voltou a encará-la, assustada, mas o olhar de Hermione era sereno, e ela notou que a moça a sua frente realmente estava preocupada com seu estado.

Não eram muito próximas uma da outra, mas depois de toda a coisa da Armada de Dumbledore, começaram a conversar um pouco mais. Antes disso elas eram apenas as únicas garotas do dormitório que preferiam ler em vez de conversar sobre meninos, uma vivia rodeada livros gigantescos com códigos rúnicos extremamente antigos e a outra quase sempre tinha _O Pasquim_ em mãos. Há poucos meses perceberam que eram menos diferentes do que imaginavam.

 _"Só não conversei contigo antes porque alguém sempre estava por perto."_ Continuou. Sentia o calor das mãos da outra na sua, ela parecia tentar mostrar que se encontrava aberta a qualquer coisa que Emma quisesse comentar, e que lhe daria o espaço necessário mesmo para o mais desesperador dos desabafos. Então, finalmente, sentindo que precisava colocar tudo para fora, contou.

 _"É que... É tão difícil, sabe?"_ Pressentiu que as lágrimas não tardariam em chegar. Não sabia que tinha tanta água no corpo até tudo aquilo acontecer.

 _"Sinto que estou morta por dentro. E não é só por causa do diretor."_ Precisaria tomar um pouco de folego para prosseguir. Por isso, parou.

 _"Isso tem a ver com aquela garota da Sonserina, a Regina Mills?"_ A menção do nome dela a assustou. Como Hermione sabia daquilo? Será que não precisaria contar-lhe a história toda?

 _"C-como você sabe?"_ E a outra sorriu, simplesmente.

 _"Acha que não sei reconhecer um falso ódio quando o vejo? Vocês viviam brigando por aí, não se suportavam de jeito nenhum, e mesmo assim ela nunca aprontou nenhuma contigo, e nem você com ela. Eu sentia que tinha algo muito errado nisso, porque se toda aquela raiva que demonstravam nas brigas fosse verdadeira vocês com toda a certeza fariam da vida uma da outra um inferno."_ Não sabia nem como responder a isso. Começou a pensar se qualquer um teria notado aquilo, mas se convenceu de que apenas Hermione perceberia detalhes tão sutis quanto aqueles.

 _"Meu Deus, você é realmente brilhante"_ Foi o que disse, abismada.

 _"Ok. Mas e então? O que houve entre vocês?"_ Mesmo desconfiando de que ela já saberia o que estava por vir, Emma falou. Sobre o dia em que uma bela garota da Sonserina a flagrara no banheiro, tentando escrever alguns nomes de duendes na coxa antes da prova de História da Magia (o que fez Hermione erguer a sobrancelha num tom de recriminação). Sobre a chantagem que praticamente a tornara escrava sexual de Regina, o que desde o inicio não parecia ser algo de todo ruim, que já sentia uma certa atração pela outra. Contou sobre como tudo mudou, e de repente se percebeu apaixonada pela moça, e como o caso terminara de maneira trágica na noite da morte de Dumbledore.

É claro que Emma ocultou muita coisa, fornecendo à outra uma versão bem resumida dos fatos, mas pela primeira vez desabafara sobre aquilo com alguém. Só quando terminou de falar, percebeu que sempre quis falar sobre Regina e todas as coisas que sentia, mas nunca teve a oportunidade. _"Talvez tenha sido por isso que soltei tudo de uma vez só"_ , pensou. Não gostava muito de compartilhar coisas de sua vida pessoal, mas o momento e a pessoa em quem estava confiando pareciam os mais corretos, e foi por essa razão que não se importou.

Hermione ainda segurava sua mão quando parou de falar, e também a olhava atentamente. Esperou apenas alguns segundos, caso Emma estivesse apenas dando uma pausa, ao constatar que havia acabado, respirou fundo e disse:

 _"Ouvi alguns cochichos de Sonserinos sobre o desaparecimento de alguma estudante, mas não soube até hoje quem era, porque muita gente voltou para casa nos últimos dias. Sinto muito, Emma. Muito mesmo."_ Se alguém pedisse para que ela explicasse o motivo, simplesmente não saberia o que dizer, a única coisa que conseguiria responder é que havia sentido essa vontade irremediável de abraça-la, e foi por essa razão que caiu nos braços de Hermione.

A outra envolveu seus braços ao redor de Emma, que começara a soluçar desesperadamente. As lágrimas não paravam de sair de seus olhos, seu coração não parava de doer. O único som naquele lugar era o de seu choro, que parecia ter estado preso bem lá no fundo de seu ser, e finalmente conseguira se libertar. A verdade é que até aquele momento a garota não havia se entregado de verdade ao pesar sentido com a partida do amor de sua vida, e agora estava ali, tentando encontrar algum tipo de solução no abraço de uma antiga colega, que havia se tornado o mais próximo de uma amiga em apenas alguns minutos.

Não foi preciso que Hermione dissesse nada, e nem era sua intenção interferir no momento da outra. Sabia que ela precisava daquilo, tinha que chorar, falar sobre o ocorrido, lembrar de tudo, para que no fim as coisas se tornassem menos dolorosas. Quanto mais adiasse aquele momento, pior seria no futuro. Ela precisava sofrer para seguir em frente ainda mais forte.

Aos poucos, os soluços foram sumindo e elas se separaram do abraço. Hermione sacou a varinha e conjurou um lenço, que entregou a Emma para que secasse as lágrimas. Até que a garota finalmente se acalmou.

 _"Obrigada por me ouvir. Acho que precisava disso."_ Tentou sorrir, mesmo sabendo que não daria muito certo.

 _"Por nada. As coisas vão melhorar com o tempo."_ Disse, conjurando mais um lenço para Emma antes de guardar a varinha.

 _"Mas como vou conseguir seguir em frente sem ela? Sabe, eu criei todo um futuro na minha cabeça, e ela estava lá, comigo. Mas agora tudo parece ter desmoronado."_ Colocou o lenço seco em seu colo enquanto tinha o outro em mãos, e com ele estancava as novas lágrimas que caiam cada vez mais rápido.

 _"Precisa descobrir sozinha o que vai ser daqui para frente. Só você tem o poder de escolher o como lidar com essa dor, ou deixando que ela a paralise ou transformando a lembrança de Regina em uma fonte de força, para que você possa seguir em frente."_ Emma via muito sentido nas palavras de Hermione, mas não conseguia se imaginar superando aquilo. Talvez por ter acontecido há tão pouco tempo, parecia ser simplesmente insuperável, ou por se tratar da partida da pessoa que possuía seu coração.

 _"Acho que estarei melhor em casa. Esse lugar se tornou insuportável pra mim."_ Disse, olhando ao redor do quarto.

 _"Sim, se distanciar disso aqui vai lhe fazer bem."_ E por fim, brotou um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. No fundo, Hermione havia notado que Emma era uma menina forte, assim como ela, e que por maior que fosse sua dor, seguiria em frente. Isso era uma das coisas que possuíam em comum, apesar de não saberem ainda.

 _"Bom, agora que já terminou de arrumar sua mala, vai descer comigo? Ou prefere ficar sozinha?"_ Continuou, mudando de assunto e fazendo a outra se lembrar da cerimonia que ocorreria em instantes nos jardins. Um certo peso lhe havia sido tirado do coração, e ela percebeu que já não estava mais chorando, mesmo que também lhe doesse a morte de Dumbledore.

 _"Vou descer, sim."_ Emma se levantou e seguiu Hermione até o Salão Comunal, onde jogou os lenços numa lixeira que ficava a um canto e que demonstrou-se contente em receber algo menos nojento do que o que costumava cair ali. As duas passaram pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda, e em pouco tempo se viam sentadas lado-a-lado na grande mesa da Grifinória, no Salão Principal, sem falarem muito ou tocarem nos pratos a sua frente. Apenas esperando, esperando e esperando. Até que finalmente pudessem sair do castelo, enfrentando o sol morno da manhã e encontrando um lugar para se sentarem, no meio de tantas pessoas que desejavam despedir-se de um dos mais controversos diretores de Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso.


End file.
